Alternativa
by Eve2000
Summary: Alternativa a la quinta temporada, con un nuevo personaje que viene a ayudar, lean un poco, es interesante, capitulos 5 y 6 listos
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, estos pertenecen a Joss Whedon, excepto Casandra, a ella yo la invente.

Nota 1: Espero les guste, al principio es una historia solo de Buffy, pero después va a ser un Crossover con Ángel, manden Reviews, por fa...

Nota 2: Aun no tengo un nombre general para toda la historia, esta es apenas una primera parte, se desarrolla durante la quinta temporada, cuando aparece Glory y Dawn, en esta historia esta todo lo que vimos en la serie un poco revuelto: 

Spike NO ama a Buffy,      Joyce ya murió, Ángel y Buffy ya decidieron ser solo amigos, en Ángel es después de que tiene su "Epifanía", cuando ya se esta arreglando con su equipo y trabaja con ellos otra vez. 

Si hay algo que no se entienda o que se me paso decir me avisan ok?.

Nota 3: Las fechas que aparecen de vez en cuando es del día en que escribí esa parte de la historia.

CAPITULO 1:  LOS SUEÑOS.

Jueves 26 de abril del 2001

Giles, tengo que hablar contigo, - dijo Buffy entrando como una tromba a la tienda de magia, se paro en seco cuando vio a Giles sentado en la mesa de juntas con Spike. - ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto con aspereza mirando duramente al vampiro, quien le devolvió la mirada.- No es de tu incumbencia cazadora, - contesto Spike usando el mismo tono de Buffy. Ella lo ignoró y miró a su vigilante. –Giles, realmente es importante... –Spike interrumpió – espera tu turno cazadora, yo llegue primero... –Giles es mi vigilante y estoy segura que sabe que los asuntos de la cazadora son más importantes que discutir que carnicero tiene la mejor sangre... – Spike se levanto y avanzo hacia ella desafiante –No tienes idea de lo que dices Buffy, y si crees que Giles puede resolver tus problemas con tu hermanita malcriada yo...

- Ya estuvo bien los dos; - dijo Giles levantándose. –siéntense los dos, -Giles se quito los lentes y empezó a limpiarlos con un pañuelo mientras observaba como Spike y Buffy se sentaban lo  más alejados uno del otro mirándose con recelo. Giles realmente no entendía, más de una vez ellos habían demostrado preocupación por el otro, más de una vez se habían ayudado, incluso en ese momento Spike le estaba diciendo como un sueño; que aún no le había contado; le tenía preocupado por la seguridad de Buffy, pero entre ellos no demostraban eso, sino todo lo contrario, a pesar de que más de una vez los había visto pelear hombro con hombro y que durante esas peleas ellos habían demostrado ser un equipo perfectamente complementado, simplemente no lo aceptaban, y uno delante del otro jamás lo admitirían. 

Giles se sentó de nuevo y los miró, primero a uno y después al otro. –Bien, quiero que hablemos civilizadamente, uno por uno, en el momento en que cualquiera de ustedes dos se interrumpa, bueno, en ese momento van a tener que arreglar sus problemas por sí mismos. – hecha la amenaza, los miró en silencio unos segundos, asegurándoles con la mirada que hablaba en serio; Buffy y Spike asintieron en silencio. – Bien, - continuo Giles – Spike estarás de acuerdo conmigo en que primero las damas ¿verdad? – sin esperar respuesta se volvió hacia Buffy - ¿qué es lo qué pasa? – Buffy se enderezo en la silla y miró a Giles directo a los ojos, tratando de olvidar la presencia de Spike frente a ella y empezó a hablar.

27 abril 2001

-Hace tres días tuve un sueño muy extraño, pero fue tan breve que creo que lo olvide, no le di importancia pero bueno, en este sueño yo estaba parada frente a una mujer, bueno, en realidad se veía de mi edad, era de mi estatura, cabello castaño rojizo, rizado y largo, bueno, era linda ¿esta bien?, Parecía querer decirme algo, pero a pesar de que yo veía que movía los labios, no escuchaba nada, luego ella pareció darse por vencida, me hizo señas con la mano como para que esperara, y luego desperté.

-¿Y qué es lo importante aquí? – pregunto Giles sin entender.

-Que ha vuelto a soñar con ella desde entonces – contesto Spike, sin buscar pelea, esta vez Buffy continúo.

-Así es, - miró a Spike – espera, ¿cómo lo sabes?.

-Por eso estoy aquí, yo también he soñado con ella.

-Buffy, continua por favor, -interrumpió Giles.

-Bien, ayer volví a soñar con ella y era igual, ella hablaba pero yo no la escuchaba, pero yo quería escucharla, algo dentro de mí me decía que ella era mí amiga y que lo que tenía que decir era importante, ella pareció darse por vencida igual que la noche anterior, pero esta vez se acerco a mi y miró alrededor, y entonces tuve la impresión de que comprendía algo que yo todavía no veía, y me miro y sonrió, con una sonrisa tan dulce y confiable que... – se dio cuenta de que la miraban con impaciencia – bueno, se acerco más y me indico que mirara alrededor, y cuando lo hice me di cuenta que yo estaba en una especie de caja de cristal, por eso no la oía, Iba a golpear una de las paredes cuando ella me detuvo con un gesto, y puso la palma de su mano en el cristal, no sé por que yo hice lo mismo, era como si mi palma estuviera sobre la de ella y pude sentir una especie de energía, de calor, y pude oírla –Giles se movió en su asiento, acercándose a ella, interesado, lo mismo que Spike – y lo que dijo fue: -Esta barrera la puso Glory, no quiere que me escuches, piensa que me conoce, pero en realidad soy mucho más fuerte de lo que ella imagina, (me sonrío y se alzo de hombros como quitándole importancia), - Buffy, solo quiero decirte que ya estoy en camino y pronto nos encontraremos, ahora, vas a olvidar, pero mañana que duermas recordarás y entonces podrás hacerme las preguntas que quieras, hasta entonces cazadora; -eso fue ayer, -continúo Buffy, -cuando desperté no recordaba haber soñado pero me sentía bien, desde que apareció Glory, todas las mañanas me levantaba de nervios pensando en que podríamos hacer, pero ayer cuando pensé en Glory sentí que todo iba a estar bien y pude concentrarme en Dawn, que desde lo de mamá – dijo tristemente- no ha ido bien en la escuela y..., bueno, en fin, lo importante es anoche.

-Yo solo soñé con ella anoche, y en cuanto desperté vine aquí – dijo Spike, - solo que yo no estaba en la caja, yo estaba del lado de ella y ...

-Espera un segundo Spike –interrumpió Giles, -Deja que Buffy termine y después podemos comparar, por si hay alguna diferencia. – Spike sé hecho hacía atrás en la silla, y levanto las manos dándose por vencido.

-Bien, -dijo Buffy, - anoche, después de patrullar me fui directo a la cama, no sé a que hora comencé a soñar pero, ahí estaba de nuevo esta chica mirándome con su extraña sonrisa, se acerco de nuevo y colocó su mano en el cristal, donde yo ya tenía la mía, me moría por hacerle preguntas, pero cuando sentí de nuevo la energía de ella recorriéndome me quede sin palabras, ella empezó a hablar. – Hola de nuevo Buffy, si todo va bien como hasta ahora, mañana podremos hablar frente a frente, estando despiertas.

-¿Mañana a qué hora? – pregunté.

-Alrededor de las 7:00 de la noche, quizás un poco antes o después, nos encontraremos en la tienda de magia. –Asentí con la cabeza.

-¿Quién eres?, - pregunte.

-Soy quien te va a ayudar en la batalla más importante de tu vida, vamos a vencer a Glory.

-Sí, pero ¿cómo?¿, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?¿, ¿Qué o quién eres?.

-Mañana cazadora, -contesto y sentí que estaba a punto de irse.

-¡Espera! –grite intentando detenerla, ella me miro, intentando calmarme.

-Al irme de tu sueño tengo la oportunidad de llegar a tu lado más rápido, -comenzó a retirar la mano pero después la volvió a apoyar contra la mía. – Eres más fuerte de lo que crees Buffy, física y mentalmente, tu esencia de cazadora es la más fuerte que he sentido hasta ahora;  -desvió su vista hacia atrás e hizo un gesto de reconocimiento, iba a seguir su mirada pero ella me volvió a mirar, encadenando mi mirada tan intensamente que me olvide de mirar atrás de ella.

28 abril 2001

-Dile a tu vigilante; -desvió la mirada como tratando de recordar, sonrío cuando el pensamiento que buscaba la alcanzó, -Rupert, Rupert Giles, ¿verdad? – al ver que asentía, continuo, - dile a Giles que reúna a la pandilla y les hable de Casandra; y; Buffy, es muy importante que él este presente; -seguí su mirada y ahí estaba, no sé, creo que era, pero se veía tan diferente... –miro hacia Spike.

-Si, era yo, - confirmo el vampiro, - yo solo fui testigo de la última parte del sueño, cuando dijo lo de Casandra y que era importante que yo estuviera, vi que Buffy me miraba pero no pareció reconocerme, quería decirle que era yo, pero por alguna razón no hallaba mi voz; pase mi mano por mi cabeza y me di cuenta de por que no podía reconocerme, era yo, pero era como cuando estaba vivo, estaba vestido con el mismo traje café que use el día; bueno; la noche en que Dru me encontró; incluso pude sentir mi pulso; sentí que casi enloquecía; nunca me había soñado como humano; de hecho me costo trabajo reconocer mi propio latido; estaba cada vez más asustado, cuando note que había alguien frente a mí; era esta chica; realmente hermosa; y tan cerca de mí que pude oler su aliento; colocó su mano en mi mejilla, algo en sus ojos me resulto familiar; todavía no sé que es; lo que se es que yo moría por tocarla, pero no podía moverme y los latidos cada vez más acelerados de mi corazón me volvían loco.

-Tranquilízate William; solo es un sueño; solo quería que recordaras lo que es tener un corazón que late; no pensé que fuera tan doloroso; en verdad lo siento; - había tal consternación en su voz; una tristeza tan honda en su mirada que yo solo pude negar con la cabeza y entonces pude hablar.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien; solo que fue algo tan repentino; bueno; no esperaba sentir algo así; tengo tantos años oyéndolo desde afuera o sintiéndolo entre mis brazos que ya había olvidado sentirlo dentro...

-Esta bien William, -dijo acariciando mi mejilla, sonriendo apenas, pero la tristeza no desapareció de su mirada; - lamento haberte causado este sobresalto, - bajo su mirada hacía mi pecho y con ella deslizo su mano de mi mejilla hacía el cuello y luego la puso sobre mi corazón; que aún latía; - es solo que – hablo mirándome de nuevo a los ojos, -siempre quise saber como se sentiría tu corazón, como se oiría en tu pecho; -retiró la mano y recargo su oreja en mi pecho; yo solo pude rodearla con mis brazos; ella me rodeo por la cintura y se acerco más a mí; el olor de su cabello... –Spike meneo la cabeza, decidiendo que esos detalles eran solo para él, el olor de ella invadiéndolo; su cuerpo cálido entre sus brazos; estremeciéndose; la sensación de extraña familiaridad.

-Bueno, -continúo; - después de un momento levanto la cabeza y me miró; tenía lagrimas en los ojos, yo no sabía que hacer; así que con una mano le limpie la lagrima que rodaba por su mejilla.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿Hice algo mal? – le pregunte, ella negó con la cabeza, - no; yo solo quería sentir lo que robaron de mi vida el mismo día en que yo creí que todas las piezas de mi destino encajaban; el día en que quede incompleta; mientras ella te escogía a ti; ellos me escogían a mí; -se separó de mí y no dejo que hablará; - sé que no sabes de que hablo William; Quizás mañana; quizá después podamos hablar; quizás ni siquiera deba estar cerca de ti; no lo sé, - sé volvió a acercar y acomodo el cuello de mi gabardina; era yo de nuevo; el retumbar de mi corazón había desaparecido, ella volvió a poner su mano en mi pecho, y con su otra mano tomo una de las mías y la puso sobre su pecho, pude sentir el regular y firme latido de su corazón bajo mi palma; lo oía claramente; ella me miró a los ojos de nuevo.

-¿Crees que sea lo suficientemente fuerte como para latir por los dos? – en su mirada seguía estando la tristeza pero ahora había un desafío, un reto que yo tenía que aceptar o declinar, ella retiro mi mano y puso sus dedos en mis labios para evitar que hablara.

-No es por eso que estoy aquí – me pareció que se explicaba más a sí misma que a mí – si así fuera te hubiera encontrado antes, pero no; estoy aquí por la cazadora; - entonces recordé a Buffy y miré hacía la caja pero estaba vacía – ella se fue hace rato; sé que aun que yo no te dijera esto de todos modos lo harías, es tu destino; pero tengo que asegurarme que lo sepas; tienes que respaldarla; tienes que cuidar sus espaldas; eres el único con la fuerza física para hacerlo y... – se interrumpió – cuando los vea mañana el papel que cada uno desempeñaremos en la batalla contra Glory comenzará a aclararse; tenemos que proteger a Dawn, si Glory llega a tener la llave no solo sería el fin del mundo, sino que las fuerzas del mal se harían cargo con tal fuerza que el simple hecho de vivir sería estar en el infierno; y... mañana; mañana William; no lo olvides, que Giles les hable de Casandra; es importante.

Spike tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto en el horizonte; detrás de Buffy.

-Recuerdo que la tome entre mis brazos; ella me permitió hacerlo, - ¿Quién eres?

-Ya lo recordaras, - contesto poniendo sus manos en mis mejillas, - tu nunca te has ido de mi mente; ni tu ni la palabra que debí de haber dicho cuando tuve tu atención por unos segundos; aun que sabía que pensabas en Cecil todo el tiempo... -¿qué palabra? – pregunte mientras ella suavemente pasaba sus dedos por mis labios. –Refulgente... – Fue cuando desperté; aún con la sensación de sus dedos en mis labios y con la urgencia de verte – dijo mirando a Giles – y aun que no lo creas – continuo mirando a Buffy – con la necesidad de asegurarme que estabas bien.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento, Giles trataba de entender lo que le habían contado; Casandra, sabía quien era Casandra; incluso tenía documentos; bueno; copias de documentos; y sabía que parte de la historia de Casandra estaba en algunos libros; libros con más de 100 años de antigüedad; las miradas de Buffy y de Spike lo sacaron de sus pensamientos; se levanto. 

-Casandra, - dijo en voz alta mirándolos; - tengo que buscar algunos libros y documentos, ustedes llamen a los demás – dijo mirando hacía donde estaba el teléfono y desapareció tras la puerta en donde guardaba los libros más importantes, Buffy miro a Spike quien tenía una expresión extraña.

-¿Estas bien? – preguntó mientras él la miraba.

-Sí; solo quiero recordar; eso es todo cazadora.

-Bien; voy a llamar a Willow, -dijo yendo hacía el teléfono; no entendía por que siempre que había alguien más tenía que discutir con Spike; cuando estaban solos incluso parecían amigos, era como si se entendieran; llamo a Willow y le pidió que fuera a la tienda lo más pronto posible y que llevará a Tara; incluso le pidió que pasara por Dawn; la había dejado dormida y en ese momento se arrepentía de haberlo hecho; cuando termino de hablar con Will, llamo a Dawn para que estuviera lista; luego llamó a Xander; faltaba una hora para que la tienda abriera, y unos 45 minutos para que Anya llegara, pero Buffy sabía que Xander la traería con él.

Spike oía levemente a Buffy en el teléfono; en realidad estaba perdido en sus recuerdos; trataba de rememorar su último día como humano; antes de Dru; cuando lo convirtieron en vampiro, decidió olvidar la vida de humano que había llevado; por eso dejo de ser William para convertirse en Spike; "Refulgente", hacía demasiado tiempo que no pensaba en esa palabra; pero aún recordaba como la palabra se presento en su mente como la hasta para su poema para Cecil; recordaba como los amigos de ella se habían reído de él y como la ingrata le había dado el tiro de gracia al decirle que él no estaba a su altura; recordaba el dolor y la ira y aún podía sentir el estremecimiento que recorrió su cuerpo cuando escucho la palabra en labios de Dru; solo por eso se había rendido a ella; por eso y por el deseo de escapar, después de eso lo único en lo que pensaba era en venganza; Cecil y sus amigos fueron su cena de los dos primeros días como vampiro; y no se arrepentía; no se arrepentía de nada de lo que había hecho; pero la chica de cabello rizado que había sentido temblar entre sus brazos en su sueño; sabía que la conocía; lo sentía; pero cuando la imagen comenzaba a aclararse en su mente el recuerdo lo evadía; intento pensar en otra cosa; pero no pudo; desde que despertó lo único que tenía en la mente era la imagen de ella; y el estremecimiento que lo despertó cuando ella dijo la palabra; un estremecimiento diez mil veces más fuerte que el que sintió cuando escucho a Dru. El sonido de las campanillas de la puerta lo devolvieron a la realidad y vio que eran las brujas y la hermana de la cazadora; quien venía aún adormilada, pero cuando lo vio pareció despertar.

-¡Spike!, Hola – dijo acercándose apresuradamente.

-Hola amor; -respondió él tratando de hablar normalmente - ¿cómo amaneciste?.

-Bien, gracias, ¿el que estés aquí quiere decir que ya esta permitido que nos hablemos? –pregunto con mirada ansiosa.

-Creo que si amor, pero de todos modos tienes que preguntar a tu hermana – contesto mirando a Buffy quien veía la escena en silencio; Dawn también la miro -¿Buffy? – dijo con la voz más melosa y ansiosa que tenía.

-Esta bien, -contesto esta – pero nada de historias de matanzas como las que solías contarle.

-Lo que tu digas cazadora – todos lo miraron; incluso Xander y Anya que acababan de entrar.

-¿Qué? – pregunto él devolviéndoles la mirada; antes de que empezara una discusión Giles llamó la atención de todos poniendo varios libros y papeles en la mesa.

-Buenos días a todos; Anya ¿puedes dejar el letrero de cerrado, por favor?, Después aseguren la puerta y vengan a sentarse todos.


	2. Casandra

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, estos pertenecen a Joss Whedon, excepto Casandra, a ella yo la invente.

CAPITULO 2: CASANDRA

Toda la pandilla sentía que lo que ocurría era importante; y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, en silencio obedecieron a Giles y esperaron mientras él empezaba a hablar.

Les habló de los sueños de Buffy y de cómo Spike había soñado el final del último, no les habló de lo demás ya que solo le concernía a Spike.

-Bien, ahora que saben los antecedentes les voy a hablar sobre lo que sé de Casandra. – tomo unas hojas y abrió varios libros buscando por donde empezar. – La primera vez que oí de Casandra fue cuando entre al Consejo; lo primero que se hace es estudiar, bueno, Casandra era el tema de una sola clase, y  lo que nos enseñaron fue esto: Casandra era una hechicera y vidente muy poderosa que en el 1800 llegó a la puerta del Consejo buscando al director, en ese entonces a ninguna mujer se le permitía la entrada a las instalaciones del consejo y menos se le permitía ver al director; pero cuando ella dijo que tenía noticias de la cazadora el director pidió verla de inmediato; el director sé encerró con ella durante horas y tomo notas de todo lo que hablaron; esas notas pasaron de generación a generación y mientras Casandra estuvo viva esas notas solo las leían los directores, pero cuando Casandra se alejo del Consejo todos los miembros tuvieron accesos a esas notas, de hecho estas son copias de algunas de ellas. – dijo levantando algunos papeles – aquí describen a Casandra como una jovencita de ojos color violeta oscuro, cambiantes con la luz; cabello largo y rizado, castaño rojizo, de complexión delgada y menuda; por lo que dice aquí me imagino que más o menos de tu estatura, dijo mirando a Buffy, quien asintió en silencio – también dice que vestía de forma elegante y que hablaba de forma educada, nunca dijo su apellido ni habló de su familia; ella decía que las Fuerzas Superiores la habían enviado al Consejo para que este fuera su familia y para servir de enlace entre ellos, que ella ya no tenía que ver con su familia terrenal; Casandra les dijo que la cazadora estaba muerta; en ese entonces las noticias tardaban más en llegar, en ese momento la cazadora vivía en Egipto; ella dijo que había "visto" como el Maestro la mataba; el Consejo había oído del Maestro pero creían que era un mito; sin embargo el director no quiso arriesgarse y le dio a Casandra alojamiento y comida mientras recibían noticias de Egipto.

Deben saber que cuando surgía una cazadora el consejo a vece3s tardaba años en encontrarla, asignarle un vigilante y entrenarla por que el Consejo no sabía en donde surgía la nueva cazadora; lo último que dijo Casandra al director esa noche fue que la nueva cazadora estaba en Francia y que debía enviar a Owen Todd para que fuera su vigilante, ese era otro problema, cuando un vigilante era asignado a una cazadora era de por vida; a pesar de que muchas veces cazadora y vigilante no congeniarán; esto hacía que ninguno desarrollara su potencial al cien por ciento; el director decidió correr el riesgo y envió a Todd a Francia, Todd y su cazadora fueron el mejor equipo en muchos años y también uno de los que más duro.

Cuando el director comprobó que lo que Casandra había dicho era verdad la volvió a recibir pidiéndole que le dijera quien era.

Casandra le contó que dos días después de la fiesta en donde se celebraba su mayoría de edad  y se le presentaba en sociedad, tenía 21 años; empezaron a ocurrir desapariciones entre los amigos y conocidos de sus padres y que había encontrado algunos cuerpos desangrados y con marcas de dientes, todos sabían que eran vampiros pero se negaban a aceptarlo; Casandra comenzó a estar enferma, con fiebre, no salía de la cama; y tenía visiones, visiones de dolor, muerte, ira, no lo entendía y no le hablaba a nadie de eso por temor a que pensaran que se estaba volviendo loca, una de esas noches escucho una voz que le decía que ahora ella iba a ser el eslabón de comunicación entre las Fuerzas Superiores y los encargados de defender a los inocentes del mal. Como en un sueño siguió las instrucciones de esa voz y realizó un ritual, al finalizar el ritual se sintió peor; le dolía todo el cuerpo, ardía en fiebre, deliraba; solo que no deliraba; tenía visiones, una tras otra, una sobre otra, tan intensas que ni siquiera las entendía, después de unos días comenzó a mejorar, aprendió a controlar las visiones, a interpretarlas, y se sintió diferente, por primera vez estuvo consciente de que ya era una mujer, quería compartir esto con alguien, pero con sus padres no podía, no lo entenderían, y pensó en el hombre al que amaba en secreto desde hacía unos años, ella sabía que él apenas la notaba; había estado en su fiesta y su padre los había presentado, pero él solo tenía ojos para otra, pero Casandra abrigaba la esperanza de que ahora él le prestara atención, que la escuchara; cuando pregunto por él su padre le dijo que era uno de los desaparecidos, y también le aseguro que el cuerpo de ese hombre no se había encontrado por lo que era probable que solo hubiera salido de la ciudad, Casandra sé encerró en si misma por varios días, llorando por ese hombre y por ella misma, por que algo le decía que ese hombre ya no existía. –Buffy escuchaba atentamente a Giles, pero el movimiento de Dawn llamó su atención, siguió la mirada de su hermana y se fijo en Spike por primera vez desde que Giles había empezado a hablar. Se le veía raro, pálido, mucho más pálido que de costumbre, y sus ojos brillaban repletos de lágrimas, Buffy estaba demasiado lejos pero vio como Dawn tímidamente adelanto una de sus manos y toco la de Spike, el contacto lo hizo voltear a verla, le tomo la mano y con la otra se seco las lágrimas; le sonrió tristemente a Dawn para indicarle que estaba bien, se quedaron con las manos entrelazadas; el contacto parecía hacerlo sentir mejor, Buffy se concentro en Giles de nuevo.

- Después de unos días, cuando por fin Casandra se recupero, dejo a su familia diciéndoles que tenía que seguir su destino y se unió al Consejo. Era la asesora del director, una profetiza, tenía poco contacto con los demás miembros y estudiaba y practicaba la hechicería que era algo natural en ella, después de un tiempo y varias cazadoras, cuando algo grave ocurría, cuando una cazadora moría y otra surgía o cuando se cambiaba de director, los escritos dicen que a pesar de los años ella no cambiaba, que era inmortal, pero muchos no lo creían y decían que era para aumentar el misterio que la rodeaba, el único que conocía la verdad era el director en turno y nunca después del primer director que hizo contacto con ella, nunca se menciono la edad de Casandra.

En 1899, después de una de sus largas ausencias Casandra regreso y le entrego al director un gran fajo de hojas repletas de su fina escritura; se las entrego diciéndole que era lo que el consejo tenía que saber para el futuro, le advirtió que nunca leyera más allá de lo que ella marcaba para el año en curso y le informo que había llegado el momento para que ella se retirará a descansar y a prepararse para encarar su destino, el director trato de disuadirla, no podía creer que Casandra abandonará al Consejo, pero nadie podía con la decisión de Casandra, y a pesar de la curiosidad, todos los directores que siguieron obedecieron leyendo solo las partes del manuscrito de Casandra que les correspondía. Eran profecías, aviso sobre el futuro; les decía cuando y donde iban a surgir las cazadoras quienes eran, y quienes debían ser sus vigilantes, nunca han podido explicar como en documentos de hace tanto aparecen nombres de personas que ni siquiera habían nacido. Casandra desapareció, y con ella la sospecha de su inmortalidad, muchos decían que simplemente había muerto de vieja, pero no todos lo creían; cuando los directores leían las profecías, no siempre las entendía, y si había alguna que hablara sobre la muerte de una cazadora sabían que no debían interferir, esas profecías eran para que supieran nada más. Una de las profecías que tardo mucho tiempo en entenderse fue la que venía en los primeros renglones del manuscrito, hablaba de un vampiro con alma; hacía tanto que no recordaba a Casandra; cuando aprendí de ella quedaban tan pocas profecías y no teníamos acceso a ellas que con los años lo olvide, y creo que todo el consejo lo olvido, quizás no debía haber sido tan descuidado. 

- ¿Esas son copias del manuscrito? – pregunto Buffy señalando las hojas que Giles sostenía, él asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿Podemos pedir algo de comer? – pregunto Dawn, - muero de hambre – aún sostenía la mano de Spike, todos los demás la apoyaron.

- Bien, - dijo Giles – tenemos que tomar un descanso. 

Todos se levantaron excepto Spike que seguía con la mirada perdida, Xander fue al teléfono para ordenar la comida seguido por Anya que no se le despegaba, Dawn retiró la mano de Spike con cuidado y se levanto, fue a la cocineta al fondo de la tienda y entro, 5 minutos después salió con una taza en las manos y la puso frente a Spike, Buffy y Giles observaban en silencio.

-35 grados, tal como te gusta – Spike levanto la mirada asombrado, la niña había ido a traerle de comer, y no solo eso, había calentado la sangre para que le gustara, una ola de ternu7ra lo invadió, se levantó y tomo a Dawn entre sus brazo.

-Gracias amor, -dijo besando la cabeza de ella, quien al principio no esperaba el abrazo pero al escucharlo lo abrazo.

-De nada, - dijo saliéndose del abrazo, sentía la mirada de todos clavada en ellos, - Come antes de que se enfríe – Por primera vez en todo el día Spike sonrío. 

-¿Qué es esto, de hermanita tierna a mamá regañona en un segundo?, - vió la mirada divertida de Dawn, - esta bien, estoy comiendo, estoy comiendo. – se llevo la taza a los labios y se la bebió de un trago, al terminar miro a Buffy, - que te parece si me dejas ser el hermano de esta niña por unos días, creo que me va a consentir mucho – decía esto para romper el silencio y para dejarle claro a Dawn que la veía como a una hermana, lo que menos necesitaba ahora era que la hermana de la cazadora sintiera un enamoramiento y que el causante fuera él.

2 mayo 2001 

-En tus sueños Spike – ladró Xander ásperamente; no le gustaba estar ni siquiera en la misma habitación que el vampiro y no entendía por que Buffy permitía que Dawn se sentara junto a él y que le sostuviera de la mano, y ahora se atrevía a pedir que la niña lo consintiera, Xander quería que Buffy lo golpeara y él quería verlo de cerca, - ¿cómo te atreves siquiera a insinuar que Buffy va a permitir que....

-Basta ya Xander – dijo Buffy intentando no ser grosera, - se que quizá no terminan de entender, ni siquiera estoy segura de entenderlo yo misma, pero es importante que Spike este aquí, y , esto va para todos; incluyéndote Spike, - recorrió la habitación con la mirada – tenemos mucho tiempo pretendiendo ser los mismos que hace 4 años...

-Yo no tengo aquí 4 años – interrumpió Anya.

-Buffy no se refiere a eso – dijo Willow – ella se refiere al asunto de ser enemigos; ya saben, vampiro – dijo señalando a Spike; - cazadora y sus amigos – continuo señalando a Buffy y a los demás.

-¡Ahhh!, ya entiendo – dijo Anya.

-Gracias Will, - Buffy tomo la palabra de nuevo – a eso me refiero, ya no podemos seguir haciendo este tipo de distinciones; se que Spike ha tratado de hacernos daño y ha traicionado nuestra confianza y...

-Ya no me defiendas cazadora – interrumpió Spike.

-A lo que voy es que eso fue hace tiempo, últimamente lo único que ha hecho Spike es ayudarnos, y no se por que nos cuesta tanto aceptarlo; y bueno; nunca le he dicho esto a nadie pero... – miro al suelo buscando fuerzas, tomo aire y continuo – cuando mamá me dijo que tenían que hacerle una tomografía yo no quería que ella se diera cuenta de lo asustada que estaba y salí al porche trasero de la casa a llorar, me sentía perdida y sin fuerzas para enfrentar el día siguiente – con el recuerdo sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y comenzó a acercarse a Spike – Spike estaba ahí y... – se secó una lágrima - me pregunto si había algo que él pudiera hacer, - se paró junto a él y le tomo la mano; miró a todos los demás; - se sentó junto a mí e intento consolarme; estuvo ahí, acompañándome en silencio por casi dos horas; hasta que me calme. – Busco la mirada de Spike quien no le quitaba los ojos de encima; al encontrar su mirada soltó su mano y lo abrazo; - Gracias, gracias por haber estado conmigo en ese momento y gracias por seguir estando de mi lado, gracias por preocuparte por Dawn y gracias por estar hoy aquí.

-De nada cazadora – respondió Spike algo turbado; todos los demás observaban en silencio; se separaron y Spike miró a los demás. – Se que Buffy tiene razón, quiero que sepan que realmente estoy de su lado.

-Por el chip – murmuró Xander; Buffy le dirigió una mirada asesina - ¿qué?, - la enfrentó - ¡Es cierto!; si no fuera por el chip nunca nos hubiera ayudado a nada; de hecho; si no fuera por el chip quizá ya estaríamos todos muertos.

-¡No!, antes del chip Spike ya nos había ayudado.

-Tengo que apoyar a Willow con eso – dijo Giles.

-Pero, pero; ¡es Spike! – dijo Xander sin hallar otro argumento.

-El chico tiene razón – dijo Spike, todos lo miraron – el maldito chip es una molestia, no puedo alimentarme más que de sangre de carnicero; pero puedo asegurarles que estoy aquí por voluntad propia y que las traiciones se acabaron; esto es demasiado importante y quiero estar seguro de estar en el lado correcto y... – se acerco a Dawn y apoyo una de sus manos en su hombro – si esta preciosidad esta aquí, no hay mejor indicio para mi de que este es el lado correcto. – Todos sonrieron excepto Xander quien insistió.

-No puedo creer...

-Lo sabemos amigo – interrumpió Spike alzando un poco la voz – y el sentimiento es mutuo; estoy aquí para apoyar a la cazadora y el que tu estés de acuerdo con esto o no me tiene sin cuidado. – Xander se veía a punto de contestar algo pero el timbre en la puerta los interrumpió.

-La comida, por fin – dijo Giles dirigiéndose a la puerta, sonaba aliviado por el hecho de que algo hubiera roto la tensión.

Mientras todos se acomodaban para comer Spike se escabullo al cuarto de entrenamiento, Buffy lo siguió, entro detrás de él y vio como se quitaba la gabardina dejándola sobre una silla y se acercó a la bolsa de arena, al oír a Buffy se detuvo pero no se volvió.

-¿Estas bien?

-Si cazadora, solo voy a quemar algo de energía golpeando el saco.

-Lamento que Xander se porte así – Spike se volvió.

-No tienes que disculparte por él Buffy, entiendo que no confie en mi, y mientras él no se ponga en mi camino, yo no me pondré en el de él.

-Entiendo; yo boy a hablar con él, ahora tenemos que ser un equipo; tu y yo hemos peleado juntos varias veces y lo hemos hecho bien; trabajando juntos somos muy fuertes, casi, casi invencibles, y te aseguro que con la pandilla apoyándonos seremos mucho más fuertes.

-Lo se cazadora; y no tengo problema con eso del trabajo en equipo, yo también he notado que cada vez que peleamos juntos nos coordinamos mejor, sabes que respeto a Giles y que adoro a tu hermana; con las brujas también me llevó bien; Anya; bueno... – Se alzó de hombros.

-Lo se – asintió Buffy.

-Pero Xander..., no se, simplemente no nos podemos llevar bien, lo he intentado – golpeó el saco de arena, - pero me desespera...

-Es Xander; hay que llevarle la corriente; no hay que intentar entenderlo...

-Lo se... – otro golpe, se detuvo y la miró; - voy a intentarlo cazadora; ve a comer, sino se te va a enfriar y...

-¿Quién es la mamá preocupada ahora? – dijo Buffy sonriendo y acercándose a la puerta; al llegar se detuvo en el marco y giro la cabeza para verlo, - Todo lo que dije hace rato es cierto Spike; y; si hay algo que yo pueda hacer por ti solo tienes que decirlo.

-Lo tendré en cuenta cazadora; ahora voy a golpear esto un rato, antes de que sigamos con esta reunión.

-Esta bien; - contestó Buffy y salió de la habitación. Spike comenzó a golpear el saco de arena, los movimientos eran fluidos y los golpes certeros, pero su mente estaba muy lejos de ahí, en Londres, durante la última noche como humano estaba en un fiesta, en donde Cecil rompió su corazón, pero... ¿de quién era la fiesta?, ¿de quién?..., Recordaba a Cecil, recordaba la crueldad con la que le habló y la recordaba muerta entre sus brazos, pero eso había sido 2 días después, había disfrutado torturándola, pero ese no era el punto; lo importante era Casandra, ¿de dónde la conocía? ¡Withman!, la fiesta fue en casa de los Withman...

¡Casie Withman!, la presentación en sociedad de Casie Withman. ¡Casandra Withman! – Spike se tambaleo y cayó de rodillas cuando el recuerdo lo golpeó de lleno, ya no estaba en el cuarto de entrenamiento; estaba en una habitación llena de gente, y se veía a si mismo entrando distraídamente, hablando consigo mismo, con una libreta en la mano, no era él, era William, quien casi se estrella con el anfitrión, Mr. Withman, quien le sonrió y le tendió la mano.

-William, amigo mío, que gusto que nos acompañe. – Él tomó la mano que le ofrecían y sonrió nervioso.

-Gracias – paseó la mirada por el salón buscando a Cecil sin verla.

-Quiero presentarle a la festejada – se hizo a un lado revelando a una joven que no quitaba la vista de William mientras se sonrojaba y sonreía tímidamente. – Mi hija Casie – ella tendió la mano y él la beso rápidamente.

-Mucho gusto – dijo él al enderezarse y miró de nuevo a Withman sin ver a la joven por segunda vez, mientras ella lo miraba de forma anhelante – Amigo, ¿no sabrá alguna otra palabra para decir brillante? No importa – dijo alzándose de hombros mientras se alejaba de ellos, Spike vio que ella movía los labios mirando a William y, aun que no alcanzó a oírla, supo lo que decía... "Refulgente", Spike lo supo en ese momento mientras miraba sin ver a su alrededor, Casie Withman sentía algo muy fuerte por William y él no lo notó y quizá por eso ahora Casie era Casandra, vidente, hechicera, inmortal; él sabía lo que era ser inmortal, era difícil, a pesar de que él había pasado la mayor parte de su vida inmortal con Dru, había sido difícil, Casie había estado sola, lo vio en sus ojos durante el sueño, casi 200 años sola en su interior a pesar de la gente que la rodeaba en el consejo, y todo por que William no había visto el amor en sus ojos y se había lanzado a los colmillos de Dru, por su egoísmo, por...

No tienes que culparte por algo que no podías controlar – la dulce voz femenina lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad – lo que sucedió tenía que suceder, nada de lo que hubieras podido decir o hacer lo habría cambiado – ahí estaba ella, acercándose lentamente a él, había entrado por la puerta trasera y hablaba casi en susurros, llevaba el cabello recogido en un chongo hecho rápidamente como para que el cabello no le molestara, vestía una playera que revelaba su bien formado cuerpo sin ser demasiado ajustada, jeans y botas cómodas con algo de plataforma, él la miraba sin saber que decir, ella llegó a su lado y se acuclillo, sus ojos quedaron a la altura de los de el, puso su mano en la mejilla de él y quitó una lagrima.

-No es tu culpa, ni de Drusilla, ni de las Fuerzas Superiores, no gastes energías en buscar culpables por que no los hay, - se acercó más a él, él acarició su mejilla con la punta de los dedos no podía creer que ella estuviera ahí y que lo tocará. -Todo lo que ocurrió en nuestras vidas mortales e inmortales, nos llevan a este punto, a este momento en el que estamos aquí los dos.

-Lo siento – murmuró él.

-No tienes por que, si me hiciste daño no fue a propósito, tu no conocías mis sentimientos, nadie lo sabía me gustaba amarte, amar a William en secreto, y ese amor me ayudo a aceptar lo que soy ahora, después de ser elegida supe que William estaba muerto, pero algo dentro de mi me decía que aún vivías y, cuando tuve la visión de la muerte de la cazadora china supe que era ese sentimiento que todos los días me acompañaba; William seguía en el mundo pero ya no eras William, habías cambiado; del tímido poeta que yo conocí ya no quedaba casi nada, en su lugar había un arriesgado y valiente vampiro que se negaba a ver la luz en su interior, que prefería pasar el tiempo enamorándose de la oscuridad, dejándose arrastrar por ella, dejándose guiar por ella, pero yo sabía que tarde o temprano la luz iba a brillar tan fuerte que ya no ibas a poder negarte a verla, tendrías que verla, aceptarla, abrazarla, y yo quería estar presente cuando esto pasara, y ... – se acercó más todavía, él sentía su aliento sobre su piel – aquí estoy; se que no eres William, y yo ya no soy Casie, quiero saber como William evoluciono hasta convertirse en Spike y quiero compartir contigo, si me dejas, lo que ha sido pasar de ser Casi Withman a Casandra, quiero saber si dentro de Spike sigue estando William o si desapareció, quiero... – cerró el espacio que los separaba y lo beso suavemente en los labios, antes de que él pudiera reaccionar ella se enderezó y se alejó medio paso de él, sonrió, Spike estaba mudo, la tristeza en los ojos de ella  casi había desaparecido y ahora le tendía sus pequeñas manos para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie, llevaba las uñas largas y bien cuidadas, Spike tomo sus manos y se levanto, no la soltó de inmediato, dejo que sus manos se reconocieran y le sorprendió ver como sus manos de forma natural se amoldaban, las pequeñas de ella dentro sus mano de dedos largos y fríos, se miraron a los ojos.

-Quiero conocerte y que me conozcas – dijo él, - me alegra que estés aquí, - quería decir mucho más pero no se atrevió, no era el momento, soltó su mano izquierda y entrelazo sus dedos con la mano derecha de ella, ella se lo permitió, se sentía tan natural. 

-Tengo que entrar – dijo ella mirando hacía la tienda.

-Lo se – respondió, - solo quería tenerte para mi un minuto más, cuando entremos, no se cuanto tiempo pueda pasar para que podamos hablar. – ella se puso de puntitas y lo beso en la mejilla.

-Aun que este rodeada de gente y lejos de ti, siempre me tendrás para ti, - susurro en su oído, y antes de que él saliera de su asombro, ella entro a la tienda, aún con su mano entrelazada a la de él, eran las 4:00 de la tarde, ella realmente se había dado prisa.

NOTA: Espero que les este gustando, manden Reviews por favor.


	3. Los poderes de Casandra

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, estos pertenecen a Joss Whedon, excepto Casandra, a ella yo la invente.

CAPITULO 3: LOS PODERES DE CASANDRA

Mientras Giles y Xander acomodaban la comida en la mesa Dawn vio como Spike y Buffy desaparecían detrás de la cortina que separaba el cuarto de entrenamiento y la tienda, se sentó en la silla que estaba enfrente de la puerta y mientras comenzaba a comer no quitaba la vista de la cortina y escuchaba atentamente intentando ignorar la charla sobre Casandra que se desarrollaba en la mesa, escucho algunos golpes como dados al saco de arena, imagino que era Spike quien los daba, al poco rato apareció Buffy y se sentó a comer, Dawn escucho durante varios minutos el ritmo de los golpes sobre el saco que venían de la otra habitación; mientras terminaba de comer oyó un ruido como de alguien cayendo y luego silencio, luchaba contra sí misma, quería levantarse e ir a ver s Spike pero al mismo tiempo sabía que no debía, si él estaba ahí atrás solo era por que así lo quería y él se había visto demasiado contrariado durante todo el día como para que ella lo molestará aun más, su vista no se movía de la cortina cuando con un movimiento enérgico la cortina se hizo a un lado y entro una bella muchacha seguida por un Spike anonadado; el movimiento y la entrada fueron tan repentinos que Dawn se levanto precipitadamente haciendo caer su silla, la conversación se detuvo y todos miraron a Dawn con sobresalto luego siguieron su mirada y vieron a Spike, quien se había adelantado y detrás de él vieron a la chica, que de pronto se veía algo intimidada y tenía la mitad del cuerpo detrás de Spike, él no la había soltado, pero su mano entrelazada con la de ella estaba a su espalda, Buffy se levantó de repente sin apartar la vista de la chica.

-¡Casandra! – exclamó, caminando hacía ella, Casie soltó la mano de Spike renuentemente sabiendo que era necesario mientras Buffy se acercaba a ella y salió a su encuentro de detrás de él.

-¡Buffy! – contesto Casie acercándose a Buffy, quien sin previo aviso la abrazo.

-¡Llegaste antes de lo que esperaba! – dijo Buffy emocionada.

-¿Eh?, Si, - contesto intentando respirar, Buffy la abrazaba muy fuerte y aun que Casie era fuerte no era como la cazadora, Spike se adelanto y alejo a Buffy de Casie.

-Creo que Casie necesita respirar cazadora, - susurro tajantemente.

-Lo siento – contestó ella soltándola - ¿Casie? – miró a Spike y luego a la chica.

-Si, pueden llamarme Casie – dijo ella dirigiéndose a todos, Giles ya estaba parado junto a ellos.

-Él es mi vigilante – dijo Buffy.

-Rupert Giles – interrumpió Casie tendiéndole la mano – mucho gusto.

-El gusto es mío, - respondió Giles, - ellos son la pandilla – continuo haciéndose a un lado para que viera a los demás, - por este lado tenemos a Willow y a Tara – ellas inclinaron la cabeza en señal de saludo.

-Hola – dijo Casie – untas vamos a practicar muy buenos hechizos, - la mirada de las brujas se ilumino.

-Ellos son Xander y Anya – continuo Giles, Anya se escondió detrás de Xander mientras este no le quitaba la vista de encima a Casie.

-Mucho gusto; Anya, no tienes que esconderte, sé que ya no eres un demonio vengador y también sé que la gente y los demonios pueden cambiar para bien, -esto último lo afirmó mientras su mirada se cruzaba por un segundo con la de Spike, nadie lo noto excepto Dawn que ya estaba junto a Buffy.

-Ella es mi hermana Dawn – dijo Buffy, Casie la miro y se acerco a ella y la abrazo.

-Mucho gusto Dawn, - ella no esperaba ese abrazo pero lo devolvió, - gracias por estar al pendiente de él y por tenerle confianza, él te quiere tanto como tú a él – esto último lo susurro dé forma que Dawn solamente pudo oírlo, se alejo y le sonrío. Dawn no supo que decir murmuro un de nada moviendo los labios y sonrió, sabía que ella hablaba de Spike. – me alegra que estés aquí, - pudo murmurar antes de que ella se alejara.

-Debes estar cansada – dijo Giles mientras le ofrecía un lugar en la mesa, - ¿quieres comer algo?.

-Gracias, comí algo antes de llegar, - contesto tomando asiento, - en realidad no estoy muy cansada, he manejado por 4 días, pero me encanta hacerlo, me relaja, - sonreía y los veía a todos.

-Bien, - dijo Giles – ya les conté lo que el consejo me enseño sobre Casandra, sobre ti, y les mostré copias de tus profecías – continuo mientras le daba a Casie las hojas, mientras ella las hojeaba todos se habían sentado de nuevo, Spike a la derecha de Casie, junto a él Dawn, enseguida Tara y Willow, Buffy estaba a la izquierda de Casie, luego Giles, Anya y Xander, Casie dejo las hojas sobre la mesa y miró a Giles.

-No son todas.

-Lo sé – respondió Giles algo apenado.

-Ya no telas envían – afirmo Casie más que preguntar.

-Así es, desde... – se quedo callado al ver que ella alzaba la mano y negaba con la cabeza suavemente.

-Lo se, no es importante, dentro de las últimas hojas escribí que el consejo iba a abandonar a dos de sus cazadoras, a la descarriada, - cerró los ojos un momento y tomo aire, el vuelco en el estomago que sintió al hablar de  Faith, la tomó totalmente por sorpresa, hacía mucho que sabía controlar su poder de empatía, pero el encuentro con Spike la había dejado con las defensas abajo, primero no supo de donde venía ese sentimiento, era deseo, simpatía, casi amor, también percibía odio e indiferencia, curiosidad, pero estos últimos venías de diferentes lados, al abrir los ojos y encontrar la mirada de Xander lo comprendió, todos la miraban expectantes.

-¿Estas bien Casie? – Spike estaba inclinado hacía ella tocando su mano, y la conexión con los sentimientos de Xander se rompió, miró a Spike.

-Si, gracias, solo... – notó la mirada de todos sobre las manos unidas y dándole una leve caricia retiró su mano e hizo para atrás un mechón de cabello que le caía sobre la cara y miró de nuevo a Xander y luego a los demás.

-Con el tiempo, - continuo despacio, - se me han dado diferentes habilidades, primero fueron las visiones y la inmortalidad, tiempo después fue la telequinesia, el poder de mover objetos con la mente, - dijo esto mientras una jarra con agua que había en el centro de la mesa comenzaba a levitar y llenaba un vaso, luego el vaso se acerco a Casie sin derramar una sola gota; ella bebió mientras todos la miraban perplejos, continuo, - me llevó un tiempo controlar cada una de estas habilidades, pero me he hecho experta, - sonrió, mientras ponía sobre la mesa la cartera de Giles, un prendedor de Anya, una pulsera de Tara y un collar de Willow, todos reconocieron sus objetos y automáticamente tocaron el lugar en donde debían estar y que no estaban, Casie sonrió aun más ampliamente mientras las cosas volaban de regreso a sus dueños, parecía que todos tenían preguntas, comenzaron a hablar todos la mismo tiempo pero se callaron cuando Casie levanto sus dos manos pidiendo silencio.

-Ahora lo hago casi de forma automática, las Fuerzas Superiores me dieron estos dones para que pudiera defenderme de nuestros enemigos, pero no era suficiente, y comencé con la magia y hechicería, mientras estuve con el consejo aprendí todo lo que venía en los libros que tenían y cuando me ausentaba de la sede en Londres era para ir a otros países y seguir  aprendiendo, mientras practicaba todo esto aprendí diferentes dialectos y lenguas, diferentes tipos de magia y de hechizos y comencé a entrenar mi cuerpo junto con mi mente, tenía que ser capaz de defenderme con los puños de ser necesario, pase varios años con diferentes cazadoras, hasta que pude moverme casi igual que ellas, era fuerte... soy fuerte, no tanto como tu, - miró a Buffy, - pero soy más fuerte que cualquier mortal, - respiro lentamente, cerro los ojos por un momento y los miró de nuevo, - pero no era suficiente, tenía que ser capaz de reconocer a mis enemigos y no solo mediante visiones, tenía que reconocerlos al tenerlo cerca, y me dieron el don de la empatía, puedo sentir lo mismo que sienten quienes están cerca de mi, mortal o inmortal, humano o no humano, no me refiero a animales – dijo adelantándose a la pregunta, - me refiero a demonios, me llevó más tiempo controlar este don por eso me aleje del consejo y de las grandes ciudades, hasta que todos mis dones trabajaron dentro de mi como un engranaje bien engrasado y equilibrado, entonces regrese al mundo y me dedique a ponerme al día, a modernizarme, hasta que tuve la necesidad de venir aquí, se acerca una gran lucha y tenemos que estar preparados, eres la cazadora más fuerte que ha habido, - miró a Buffy, - eres la única que ha sabido rodearse de amigos, de aliados, si alguien puede proteger a la llave esa eres tu, con tus amigos, estoy aquí para equilibrar fuerzas, para hacer de este grupo el más fuerte que ha habido contra las fuerzas del mal, - miró a Willow y a Tara, - ustedes son muy poderosas, por separado ya lo eran pero ahora que las une el lazó más fuerte que hay pueden lograr grandes cosas, - ellas la miraban interrogantes, Casie sonrió ante su mirada y murmuro "translatium" y apareció parada detrás de ellas todos estaban mudos de asombro, - van a ser capaces de trasladarse de un lado a otro incluso varios kilómetros, y van a poder trasladar a varias personas junto con ustedes, camino hacía Dawn y se inclinó hasta quedar a la altura de sus ojos, - No debes temer Dawn, Glory no sabe quien eres ni lo sabrá.

-Dirás que soy – repuso ella amargamente.

-Hace tiempo dejaste de ser algo, ahora eres alguien, eres  Dawn Summers, dame la mano y cierra los ojos, - ella lo hizo y después de un momento abrió los ojos desmesuradamente; asombrada, abrió y cerró la boca varias veces pero no dijo nada.

-¿Lo sientes? – pregunto Casie, Dawn movió la cabeza afirmativamente, - ¿Puedes decirme que es?, ¿De dónde viene? – todos observaban en silencio.

-No... no sé – dijo Dawn.

-Inténtalo, - la animo Casie con una sonrisa.

-Es..., es como una fuerza que me envuelve, me abriga;

-¿Qué más?-

-La siento por todos lados, pero... – miró alrededor, - es más fuerte de este lado, señalo a su izquierda, donde estaba Spike, - y de acá – señalo enfrente de ella, donde estaban Buffy y Giles – la siento por todos lados, pero un poco más fuerte donde señale...

-¿Sabes lo que es? – pregunto Casie y Dawn la miró y negó lentamente con la cabeza pero sonreía.

-Es agradable – dijo – me siento contenta, segura, como... como... – no encontró palabras y miró interrogante a Casie.

-La fuerza que sientes a tu alrededor Dawn, es el amor que todos los que están dentro de esta habitación sienten por ti, lo sientes más fuerte de aquel lado, - señalo a Buffy y a Spike, - por que ellos te aman más que a nada en el mundo y por que ellos son más fuertes que los demás, pero todos aquí daríamos lo que fuera por protegerte, y no solo por lo que eras, aun que esto viva dentro de ti, sino por lo que eres ahora, eres la persona que ninguno de ellos quiere tener fuera de su vida, eres parte de ellos así como ellos son parte de ti, así que – soltó la mano de la niña y se levanto tomándola de la barbilla para que la mirara, - nada de pensamientos sombríos ¿está bien?.

-Si, - contesto Dawn, - Gracias.

-No tienes por que darlas, se agacho y beso a Dawn en la frente quien sonrío sinceramente mientras un estremecimiento recorría su cuerpo, Casie la miró a los ojos, - mientras estábamos conectadas no podías sentirme, pero ahora sientes una parte de lo que yo siento por ti – sonrió y regreso a su asiento, la sonrisa de Dawn no despareció, se sentía realmente amada por primera vez desde que había descubierto lo que era, lo que había sido.

-Sé que tienen muchas preguntas, quizá pueda contestar algunas ahora, y mañana podemos continuar, quiero salir a patrullar con ustedes esta noche, - declaró mirando el reloj de pulsera que llevaba, eran casi las 7:00 de la noche, el tiempo se había ido volando.

-¿Qué hiciste con Dawn? – pregunto Xander.

-Compartí mi poder empático con ella, no es lo mismo oír que la aman a sentirlo.

-Cuando hablabas de la profecía y te interrumpiste, fue por algo que... – dijo Xander sin saber como terminar la pregunta sin ponerse en evidencia.

-Si, fue por algo que sentí, no estaba preparada para las emociones tan fuertes que sentí – miró a Xander directo a los ojos, - cuando son emociones tan fuertes como el amor y el odio no solo las percibo, sino que las siento físicamente, puedo llegar a sentir las mariposas en él estomago, los nervios, todo eso, - concluyó moviendo la mano como para quitarle importancia y para que nadie notará lo sonrojado que estaba Xander; - la empatía me sirve para reconocer a mis enemigos, por que sabiendo controlarla como yo lo hago soy capaz de ver el corazón de quienes me rodean, sus intenciones, - le miraron como si quisieran esconderse, ella sonrió, - no me vean así, solo puedo ver en el fondo de alguien cuando ese alguien es el enemigo, por más esfuerzo que hiciera, nunca podría ver sus pensamientos o sentimientos o algo así, si lo intentará podría sentir sus sentimientos hacía mi en este momento pero muy vagamente, e incluso ustedes podrían cerrarse ante mí, así es como funciona, cuando estoy con gente que no conozco sondeo superficialmente los sentimientos, y si percibo algo maligno, entonces sondeo más profundamente, si puedo hacerlo, encontré al enemigo y...

-Lo eliminas, - dijo Anya en su todo desenfadado de siempre.

-Hago lo que tengo que hacer, - sonrió misteriosamente.

-Entonces, - dijo Willow – no puedes ver dentro de nosotros.

-No, percibo los sentimientos más fuertes o, como hace rato que estaba desprevenida percibo los sentimientos fuertes que los invaden de golpe,

-¿Qué percibes ahora? – pregunto Tara.

-Bien, mostrarlo es la mejor forma de entenderlo, ¿cierto Dawn? – la miró sonriendo y le guiño un ojo, se concentro cerrando los ojos. – siento indiferencia e incredulidad, y temor debajo de eso, ¿cierto Anya? – la miraron todos, Anya le devolvió la mirada asustada, - ahora el temor salió y – la miró intensamente, - no puedo ver más haya, - declaró.

-Creo que pase la prueba, - dijo Anya sonriendo, - no soy el enemigo.

-No, no lo eres, lastima, - susurro Willow entre dientes y sintió la mirada de Casie sobre ella y la miró sorprendida.

-Exasperación, - declaró Casie – sorpresa, vergüenza, - Willow estaba completamente roja, la mirada de Casie se desplazó hacia Tara quien miraba a  Willow preocupada, Casie continuo, - Preocupación y ... –pensó un poco –amor, -Will volvió a su color mientras le sonreía a tara, Casie miró a Giles –Curiosidad, sorpresa, -miró a Dawn y sonrió –Felicidad, paz, amor, -Miró a Spike, el le devolvió la mirada pero ella no dijo nada, parpadeo lentamente y lo miró de nuevo, intensamente, todos estaban inclinados sobre la mesa, esperando que pasara algo. Ellos se miraban sin decir nada, seriamente hasta que Casie se dio por vencida y miró a los demás,

-¿Qué? –preguntó Xander -¿Qué sentiste?

-Nada – dijo Casie en voz baja.

-¿Nada?, es el enemigo, lo sabía, - dijo Xander a punto de levantarse.

-¡Xander! – dijeron Buffy, Willow y Dawn al mismo tiempo.

-Por favor Xander, deja eso, - pidió Giles – Casie; ¿por qué no sentiste nada?

-No me lo permitió, - dijo tranquila, pero Spike vio y oyó el dolor en su voz.

-Algo esconde el gran malo – dijo Xander, - ¿Qué es Spikey, algo que la cazadora y sus amigos no deben saber?, ¿Algo como traición?. – Spike le miró como si fuera un bicho y volvió a mirar a Casie, quien tenía la mirada fija en Giles.

-Intente romper la barrera pero Spike es muy fuerte, - se agarró la sien como si le doliera la cabeza – no pude hacerlo, si fuera algo maligno hubiera traspasado la barrera en un segundo, así es como funciona, si esta de nuestro lado pero no quiere que yo perciba lo que siente, simplemente, no puedo hacerlo, - se recargo en la silla y cerro los ojos, cuando los abrió miró a Xander quien no le quitaba la vista de encima a Spike. – El gran malo no nos va traicionar Xander, - él la miró, - ¿Me crees? – se veía tan desvalida, tan cansada, tan hermosa, que Xander no pudo más que sonreírle.

-Claro Casie, te creo, si tu dices que no nos va a traicionar es por que no lo va a hacer, - entonces fue cuando Casie lo sintió, una oleada de celos tan grande que le quitó el aliento, miró sorprendida a Spike quien miraba a Xander de forma asesina, cuando sintió la mirada de Casie se replegó de nuevo en si mismo, intentó sonreír pero no pudo y desvió la mirada, todo en un segundo, Casie miró a Buffy.

-Determinación, valentía, estas dispuesta a hacer lo que sea necesario para vencer, - Casie sonrió, - y lo haremos. – miró su reloj y se levanto, movió los hombros en círculos y flexiono el cuello para eliminar la tensión, evitó mirar a Spike, quien no le quitaba la vista de encima. - ¿Quién tiene hambre? – todos se levantaron afirmando que tenían hambre.

-Podemos ir al Bronze, - dijo Tara, - tienen buena comida.

-A donde sea, muero de hambre, - dijo Casie.

-Hay una pizzería en la siguiente cuadra, - dijo Xander tomando la mano de Anya.

-Perfecto ¿vamos?, - dijo Casie caminando ya hacía la puerta, Spike estaba como clavado en su sitió mientras la veía salir sin que mirara hacia él ni por un segundo, Dawn lo miró mientras él caía de nuevo en su silla.

-¿Vienes?, - le preguntó.

-No amor, mi cena esta en el refrigerador.

-¿Estas seguro? – dijo Buffy desde la puerta; Spike no contesto, tenía la mirada perdida en la superficie de la mesa, ni siquiera noto cuando Dawn y Buffy salieron por fin de la tienda dejándolo solo.

La había lastimado de nuevo, le negó que percibiera sus sentimientos y eso la entristeció, él no quería que los percibiera por que no sabía que era lo que sentía, pero había algo que no podía negar, cuando Xander la miró y le sonrió como si quisiera protegerla, él quiso matarlo, sintió que los celos lo invadían como nunca antes, ni siquiera como cuando se entero de lo de Dru con el demonio, lo que sintió ese día no era ni la décima parte de lo que había sentido en ese momento, y cuando ella lo miró intentando comprender, él se dio cuenta que su barrera ya no estaba, y en vez de dejar que ella lo viera, él se volvió a encerrar en si mismo, fue como si la hubiera golpeado en el mismo sitió dos veces, y ella le estaba negando su mirada, y él se lo merecía, estaba furioso consigo mismo, le levanto y se dirigió a la cocina, antes de entrar, descargo su puño en la pared, en dónde quedo marcado, de sus nudillos manaba sangre pero él no se daba cuenta por que cayo de rodillas temblando incontrolablemente por su estupidez, por su egoísmo y por su temor, por el terror que sentía al pensar que por ciego, había perdido a Casie Withman durante su vida humana, y que ahora por su miedo a los sentimientos podía perder a Casandra para siempre.

Casie caminaba escoltada por la pandilla, si tenía hambre, pero esa no había sido la razón por la que había salido de la tienda tan de repente, y era irónico, después de tantos años de anhelar, después de tantas lagrimas derramadas al saber en donde estaba y el reconocer que no tenía el valor de ir a buscarlo, después de entregarse por completo con una sola mirada al demonio rubio, después de que por un segundo; mientras él sostenía su mano, pensó que todo  iba a estar bien, que después de tantos años por fin estaba en casa, con el único hombre que el destino tenía para ella; la verdad la golpeo de lleno y no una, sino dos veces; dos veces él le negó el acceso a su  interior y la miró desafiándola, dos veces; si algo había aprendido durante todos los años que llevaba en el mundo era que podían lastimarla una vez, dos si se descuidaba; pero no habría una tercera vez; nunca la había habido y nunca la habría, durante todo el tiempo que había alimentado la esperanza de que él la reconocería en cuanto la viera, de que él sabría que ella era su destino, que siempre lo había sido y siempre lo sería, también casi inconscientemente había alimentado un temor que se agazapaba detrás de la esperanza, pero en ese momento se libero y toda la confianza que sentía de que él la amaría como ella lo amaba, de que por fin iban a estar juntos como tenía que ser; se perdió, se hundió profundamente en su interior y le dolió tan profundo que dejo a la mitad su primera rebanada de pizza y no pudo comer más, era buena disimulando y todos estaban tan emocionados por que el grupo iba a ser más fuerte que nunca que solo Dawn notó que algo no estaba bien, el lazo que habían formado cuando compartieron el poder empático aún no se rompía, era más débil; pero aún así Dawn sentía la algarabía que la rodeaba y el dolor intenso de Casie, Dawn no quería que nadie lo notará por que también sentía la gran cantidad de energía que Casie estaba utilizando para disimularlo, así que ella también dejo a un lado su plato e intento seguir la conversación. Por su parte Casie también seguía la conversación pero una parte de su cerebro ya trabajaba en una excusa, en ese momento no quería ver a Spike de nuevo, tenía que alejarse, a llorar, a recriminarse lo estúpida que había sido al creer que las Fuerzas Superiores permitirían que uno de sus instrumentos más poderosos se uniera a un demonio, ya lo habían evitado con Buffy y Ángel, a pesar de que ese demonio tenía lama, estaba maldito y su amor simplemente no podía consumarse, lo más cercano que tenía Spike a un alma era un chip implantado en el cerebro y Spike no era William y nunca lo sería, tenía el cuerpo de William pero no su alma, ella había estado perdidamente enamorada del tímido poeta, no del audaz y sanguinario vampiro, ella era quien se había engañado, durante todos esos años alimentando un amor por alguien que tenía mucho tiempo muerto y Spike solo lo había confirmado, aún así el vuelco que sintió en el estomago cuando lo vio en el suelo del cuarto de entrenamiento fue real, lo mismo que el estremecimiento que recorrió su cuerpo cuando lo beso, ahí estaba el detalle, ella lo había besado, no le dio tiempo para que respondiera, pero ella estaba lo suficientemente cerca para que él la hubiera tomado en sus brazos, ella le tomó la mano, él la sostuvo, él le tomó la mano en la mesa, ella se alejó por que todos miraban, el le negó la entrada a sus sentimientos, ella no solo dejo que los viera en sus ojos, sino que prácticamente se los grito, prácticamente se arrojó a sus brazos y él la dejo caer, quería, tenía que estar sola para calmarse, para reorganizar su interior, para recuperar su fuerza, para poder llevar a cabo la misión que tenía encomendada, lo importante era proteger a Dawn, quien no le quitaba la vista de encima, Casie intentó aclarar su mente y sintió la angustia de Dawn, se concentro y le envío un mensaje aprovechando el lazó que aún las unía, "Estoy bien, no te preocupes", "Pero te duele", fue la respuesta de la niña; "Ya pasará", respondió Casie estoicamente mientras le sonreía tristemente.

Cuando salieron de la pizzería, Giles se acercó a Casie.

-Casie, cuando llegaste ibas a hablarnos de tus últimas profecías para el consejo pero; ha habido más ¿no?.

-Si, muchas más, mañana podemos hablar de eso Giles, ahora siento que el cansancio por fin se esta acercando, y, después de todo, no creo que hoy pueda salir a patrullar con todos, de hecho ahora voy a buscar mi auto y me voy a ir a descansar.

-¿Tienes dónde quedarte? – pregunto Buffy quien seguía la conversación atentamente.

-Vi varios hoteles cuando entre a Sunnydale... – Buffy la interrumpió,

-De ninguna manera, puedes quedarte con nosotras si quieres.

-Gracias Buffy, pero no quiero causar molestias.

-No es molestia, - intervino Dawn – además ya que estas aquí no tienes por que estar sola, puedes quedarte en la habitación de huéspedes, nosotras no te molestaremos y en caso de que necesites algo ahí vamos a estar.

Casie se detuvo valorando sus opciones, Dawn tenía razón, hacía muchos años que estaba sola y ahí había gente que realmente la entendía, y al quedarse con ellas podía llegar a conocerlas realmente, eso ayudaría para el enfrentamiento con Glory.

La mirada suplicante de Dawn terminó por convencerla.

-Esta bien – dijo mientras los demás entraban a la tienda, ella se quedo con Dawn y con Buffy.

-¿A qué hora salen a patrullar? – pregunto mirando aprensivamente la puerta, Buffy miró su reloj.

-Son las 8:20, generalmente salimos cerca de las nueve.

-Bueno, quizá si pueda ir con ustedes, quiero ver como lo haces.

-Bien, vamos a prepararnos, podemos ir al cementerio, por ahí siempre hay uno o dos vampiros, y después nos vamos a casa.

-Ok, ve entrando, voy al coche a cambiarme de zapatos. – Buffy asintió en silencio y entró, Dawn seguía junto a ella.

-¿Puedo ir contigo?.

-Seguro, - contestó y se dirigió a un auto verde botella estacionado a unos metros de ahí, era un Mustang convertible de modelo reciente, llevaba la capota arriba.

-Bonito auto – dijo Dawn con admiración mientras Casie abría la cajuela buscando unos tenis.

-Gracias, - contestó Casie cerrando la cajuela, caminó a la puerta del conductor y la abrió para sentarse, - siempre me han gustado los Mustang, son muy potentes, si les comente que me encanta conducir ¿verdad?.

Dawn asintió en silencio mirándola mientras se quitaba las botas, - No quieres verlo ¿Cierto? – preguntó a quemarropa.

-No, - contestó Casie dejando a un lado las botas y mirándola - ¿Es tan evidente?.

-Creo que solo para mi, ¿es por que compartiste tu poder conmigo?.

-Si, aún puedes sentir lo que yo; lo siento.

-¿Por qué?, al contrario, te estoy agradecida por dejarme compartir esto; ¿Por qué lo hizo?.

-No lo se, - una lagrima se escapó de sus ojos y la limpió con un movimiento brusco; - no quiero llorar, bueno, si quiero, pero no quiero que nadie me vea, en especial él.

-Lo se, - contesto Dawn reflexionando, - ¿Sientes algo por él?.

-Eso creí, yo amaba a William, y al saber que era un vampiro seguí alimentando ese amor, mientras esperaba este momento, pero hoy me di cuenta que él ya no es William.

-Quizá tengas que darte la oportunidad de conocerlo de nuevo.

-Quizá, - contestó Casie amarrando las agujetas de los tenis, - pero no hoy, hoy me duele demasiado, lo bese ¿sabes?, - Dawn la miró asombrada, - y él me negó la entrada a sus sentimientos.

-Quizá esta confundido y no quería que tu vieras eso, quizá...

-No tienes que justificarlo ¿sabes?, - salió del auto y cerró la puerta, - él tiene que hacerlo...

-Y tú tienes que darle la oportunidad, - Casie asintió en silencio.

-Gracias Dawn.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó la niña.

-Por escucharme, - Casie sonrió, - en todo el mundo eres la única persona que conoce estos sentimientos que han estado en mi desde antes de ser inmortal, bueno, él también los conoce, pero... ¿me entiendes? – Dawn estaba sumamente emocionada, - eres mi primera amiga – continuo Casie, - por que lo eres ¿verdad?.

-¡Claro!, - contestó Dawn abrazando a Casie, ella le devolvió el abrazo, - Gracias por dejarme serlo, te aseguro que no te voy a decepcionar.

-Lo se, - dijo Casie con una mirada misteriosa, - tú también cuentas conmigo.

Se abrazaron de nuevo y entraron a la tienda, la conversación con Dawn había fortalecido a Casie, estaba lista para enfrentarse a la mirada y a la presencia de Spike.

Spike los oyó entrar, seguía en la cocina, estaba lavando la mano que se había lastimado, no quería que le hicieran preguntas, estaba secándose las manos cuando entraron las brujas.

-Spike, - dijo Tara mirándolo sorprendida – pensamos que te habías ido.

-Sigo aquí.

-Mmm, bien, - dijo Willow – vamos a salir a patrullar, los demás están alistando las armas.

-Yo ya tengo la mía – dijo dejando salir al demonio de su interior, instintivamente las chicas se hicieron para atrás cuando entro Dawn.

-¡Spike! ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó asombrada pero acercándose a él. Spike volvió a su cara normal.

-Nada, les mostraba que estoy listo para salir, - respondió dándole la espalda a la niña para ver si sus nudillos seguían sangrando; ya no lo hacían pero de todas maneras metió la mano en el bolsillo de la gabardina, cuando se volvió se encontró con la mirada de Dawn, las brujas se habían ido.

-¿Estas bien? – murmuró Dawn mirándolo a los ojos.

-Claro, amor, - trato de sonar convincente pero algo en la mirada de Dawn le dijo que no lo había conseguido.

Dawn no sabía que hacer, cuando entró a la tienda Casie dijo que había olvidado algo y volvió a salir, fue cuando Dawn se dio cuenta que no estaba Spike y había ido a buscarlo.

-Si tú lo dices, - se alzó de hombros y comenzó a alejarse de él.

-¿Ella está bien? – Spike se sorprendió preguntando, Dawn se detuvo y se volvió lentamente.

-¿Te importa? – preguntó con brusquedad.

-¡Claro que me importa, demonios! – contestó él igual de brusco intentando no gritar.

-Pues no lo parece, - la niña se acercó de nuevo, - ella solo estaba haciendo una demostración y tu la hiciste quedar mal y...

-No fue mi intención.

-Seguro, entonces, ¿cuál fue?, ¿dejarle claro que no se puede meter con los sentimientos del Gran Malo? o simplemente no querías que se diera cuenta que no tienes sentimientos más que para ti mismo.

-Eso no es justo, amor – dijo mirando tristemente a Dawn.

-Lo..., lo siento, - contestó tristemente, - es que... duele tanto.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – estaba intrigado y confundido.

-Se que tienes sentimientos, se que te preocupas por mi hermana y se que me quieres, pero lo que hiciste duele... – intentó buscar palabras para explicarse mejor, - puedo sentir lo que ella siente, ya es muy débil, el lazó ya casi desapareció pero pude sentir su dolor y fue... fue muy parecido a lo que sentí cuando mamá murió, - las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos, - fue como si algo muy valioso se rompiera dentro de mí, bueno, de ella; como si se diera cuenta que durante mucho tiempo había estado equivocada. – las lágrimas caían libremente, - duele, duele mucho más de lo que ella quiere admitir.

-Tengo que explicarle, - dijo caminando hacía la puerta, ella lo detuvo del brazo y él la miró -Tengo que...

-Ahora no, - dijo ella firmemente secándose las lagrimas con la mano libre. – tienes que hacerlo pero no hoy, ya que duela menos...

-Esta bien amor, - contestó abrazándola, - como tu digas, - le besó la frente, - a mí también me duele...

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-No lo se, en cuanto la vi supe quien era, supe que la conocía de cuando era humano, supe que ella me amaba y que yo quiero amarla de la misma manera y... bueno, - continuo soltándola, - me dio miedo que ella sintiera eso, y que se diera cuenta de lo que soy, de lo que he hecho, no soy precisamente el mejor partido ¿sabes? – ella asintió en silencio.

-Ella lo sabe, te ha visto en sus visiones y aún así te amó.

-No lo merezco, - declaró tajantemente.

-Tu no tienes que decidir eso. – él asintió mientras acariciaba el cabello de Dawn.

-Gracias amor, - la besó de nuevo en la frente, - ¿salimos?

-Si, - contestó caminando hacía la puerta.

Cuando salieron de la cocina solo Anya estaba en la tienda, preparando algunas estacas para las ballestas, los miró y volvió a lo que estaba haciendo.

-Están atrás, Casie les quería enseñar algo, - los dos se fueron al cuarto de entrenamiento, la cortina estaba abierta pero apenas entraron se quedaron paralizados, mientras veían lo que ocurría en el centro de la habitación, todos los demás estaban en las orillas observando.

Casie estaba en el centro de la habitación parada frente al muñeco que usaba Buffy para entrenar, se había puesto una gabardina negra de piel que le llegaba a las rodillas, muy parecida a la que usaba Spike, estaba golpeando al muñeco y la gabardina se movía a su alrededor, lanzaba golpes y patadas tan bien como Buffy y casi tan fuertes como las de la cazadora, se notaba por la forma en que el muñeco se balanceaba; de repente dio una patada girando el cuerpo cuando estuvo de frente al muñeco llevaba una pequeña ballesta en la mano derecha, parecía haber salido de la nada y disparó dando exactamente en el pecho del muñeco.

Todos estaban mudos mirándola hasta que Xander habló.

-Wow, eso fue...

-¡Increíble! – dijo Buffy acercándose a Casie - ¿De dónde salió la ballesta?

-¿La apareciste? – preguntó Tara.

-¿Nos vas a enseñar a hacerlo? – dijo Willow.

-No, no la aparecí, - contestó Casie recobrando el aliento, - aquí no hubo magia, solo fuerza y... algo de maña, - sonrió y se quitó la gabardina dejando que todos vieran lo que llevaba debajo.

-Me tomó algún tiempo perfeccionarlo pero ahora me funciona perfecto.

Llevaba un cinturón que viéndolo de frente se veía normal pero en la espalda llevaba sujeta la ballesta, una estaca gruesa, varias estacas más pequeñas y delgadas para la ballesta, algunas de madera y otras que parecían de otros materiales, plateadas, doradas... y un pequeño atomizador, ella se quitó el cinturón y lo puso sobre una mesa para que todos pudieran verlo.

-Es como el kit completo de armas de la cazadora. – dijo Xander.

-Muy completo en verdad, estacas, agua bendita – dijo Giles – señalando el atomizador, mirando que Casie asentía en silencio – pero esto...- levantó una de las pequeñas estacas plateadas.

-Son de plata, - dijo Casie – estás son de oro, tengo unas cuantas de cuarzo y otras de amatista, la mayoría tienen algún hechizo, no puedes saber que clase de demonios te pueden sorprender en la oscuridad, no mató hombres lobo amenos que sea necesario – dijo mirando a Willow quien se puso completamente roja - ¿Nos vamos? – pregunto ajustándose el cinturón de nuevo.

-¡Claro!; después... ¿me podrías enseñar el movimiento que hiciste para sacar la ballesta? – preguntó Buffy.

¡Por supuesto! – respondió caminando hacía la tienda, paso junto a Spike sin siquiera mirarlo, él se quedó mirando como todos salían detrás de ella comentando lo impresionados que estaban con la demostración, él los siguió al final, todos tomaron las armas que Anya había preparado. Casie estaba junto a Dawn, Spike tomó una estaca, la acomodo en su cinturón y salió de la tienda sin decir nada a nadie.

-Giles te va a llevar a casa – dijo Buffy a Dawn, - nosotras regresaremos pronto.

-Claro, Dawn nunca puede divertirse, - replicó la niña algo molesta - ¿Por qué no puedo ir? – preguntó mirando a Casie, Buffy iba a contestar pero ella se adelanto.

-Tu sabes por que Dawn, se buena y no le des molestias a Giles ¿esta bien?, quizá mañana pueda enseñarte a usar la ballesta ¿qué te parece?

-¿En serio? – contestó Dawn emocionada.

-Yo siempre hablo en serio – respondió Casie sonriendo – Buenas noches pequeña, - besó a Dawn en la mejilla y salió seguida por Buffy.

-¿En serio vas a enseñarle?

-Tiene que saber defenderse con algo, aunque en realidad no lo necesita, - le sonrió a la cazadora mientras todos caminaban hacía el cementerio, algo separados por que un grupo de 7 personas entrando al cementerio juntas se veía algo extraño. – tiene más protección que el mismo presidente, - continuaron caminando en silencio, al llegar a una esquina se detuvieron y se acercaron para planear la estrategia, Buffy se hizo cargo.

-Will, Tara y Spike, entren por el frente, nosotros – continuó mirando a Xander, Anya y Casie, - entraremos por atrás y nos encontraremos en el centro; nadie replicó y todos comenzaron a caminar, Casie se dio cuenta que en cuanto a liderazgo no tenían ningún problema, Buffy realmente sabía hacerse entender por la pandilla, entraron al cementerio separados un poco unos de otros para poder cubrir más terreno, Casie tenía experiencia y no se iba a dejar sorprender, todo se veía tranquilo, rápidamente hizo una búsqueda mental y entonces lo sintió, era un nido, cerca de 6 o 7 vampiros mucho más cerca del otro grupo que de ellos, si los sorprendía Spike no iba a poder hacer mucho y las brujas tampoco, se acercó a Buffy dominándose para no salir corriendo.

-Un nido, - murmuró señalando hacía adelante – de prisa... – se deslizaron entre las tumbas seguidas por Xander y Anya de cerca, ya llevaban las ballestas preparadas, fue cuando oyeron a Willow y a Tara gritar, Buffy comenzó a correr junto con Casie, corrían juntas, cuando llegaron a donde estaba la pelea, 4 vampiros tenían rodeadas a Willow y a Tara, Spike golpeaba a otros 3 que rápidamente lo cercaban y el que parecía ser el jefe del grupo observaba de lejos sonriendo, cuando vio a los 4 que se acercaban corriendo la sonrisa se ensanchó y con un ágil salto aterrizó frente a Buffy quien apenas tuvo tiempo de detenerse.

-La cazadora – gruñó, lanzando un golpe que Buffy esquivó.

-Bien, veo que sabes quien va a acabar contigo – dijo Buffy comenzando a golpear al vampiro, Casi noto que la cazadora tenía a ese vampiro bajo control, se detuvo a unos metros de donde estaban Willow y Tara, estaba apunto de disparar su ballesta cuando 1 vampiro se hizo polvo, pudo ver a Tara con una estaca en la mano mirando asombrada, eso le dio valor a Willow quien estacó a otro vampiro, Xander y Anya llegaron para hacerse cargo de los que quedaban, Casie dirigió su atención a Spike quien no podía sacar su estaca por estar repartiendo golpes a diestra y siniestra, corrió hacia él, no podía arriesgarse a disparar desde lejos, un error y   
Spike era quien acabaría hecho polvo, llegó junto al grupo y tomó al vampiro más cercano y lo alejo de Spike empujándolo, el vampiro se volvió hacía ella lleno de rabia, Casie sentía la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas, el vampiro se lanzó contra ella, ella lo recibió con varios golpes, luego le dio una patada en el pecho que hizo que el vampiro perdiera el equilibrio y cayera, Casie vio que Spike había sacado la estaca pero un vampiro lo había sujetado firmemente por la espalda y el otro intentaba quitarle la estaca, el vampiro de Casie se lanzó sobre ella y casi la toma por sorpresa, con un movimiento de la mano lo mando lejos, apuntó con la ballesta y disparó, haciéndolo polvo antes de que cayera de nuevo al suelo, Buffy hizo polvo a su vampiro a tiempo de ver a Casie correr hacia Spike, el vampiro le había quitado la estaca y trataba de encajarla, Casie gritó.

-¡No! – movió la mano de nuevo dejando caer la ballesta, la estaca escapo de la mano del vampiro quien la miraba estúpidamente sin saber por que la estaca flotaba frente a él, con otro movimiento, la estaca se movió y se encajo en el pecho del vampiro, el que tenía sujeto a Spike lo soltó e intento correr, Spike se volteó rápidamente y lo agarró por los hombros tumbándolo al suelo.

-No lo creo amigo, - dijo cogiendo la estaca del suelo y encajándola en un solo movimiento, se quedo mirando el polvo, los demás estaban con Willow y Tara.

-¿Estas bien? – preguntó Casie buscando su mirada.

-Si, - contestó mirándola, ella bajo la vista y tomo la mano de Spike mirando sus nudillos.

-Estas sangrando - saco un pañuelo de papel de su gabardina, en vez de limpiar los nudillos de Spike limpió una fina línea de sangre de la comisura de sus labios, acercándose aún más y fue cuando lo sintió.

Un deseo tan fuerte que casi la hizo perder el equilibrio, su mirada estaba encadenada a la de Spike, él le tomo la mano y la ola de deseo se acrecentó haciéndola gemir, y fue cuando comprendió, él la deseaba tanto como ella lo deseaba a él, y supo que si lo permitía él se lanzaría sobre ella en ese momento y la haría suya ahí mismo, se obligó a romper el contacto, retiró su mano de la de él y miró sus nudillos llenos de sangre.

-Tienes que lavarte esa herida – dijo levantándose, sin poder evitar el temblor en su voz, él se levantó también y se acerco a ella.

-Esto es lo que no quería que sintieras, - murmuró con voz ronca – no quiero que pienses que solo quiero saltar sobre ti.

-Se que no, ese es el sentimiento más fuerte, pero hay otros abajo, otros que también percibo, le sonreía levemente, - buenas noches Spike, - se alejo de él – tienes que lavarte eso, - sin decir más se acercó a los demás, todos parecían estar bien, Willow y Tara incluso estaban emocionadas por que habían estacado a sus vampiros, Buffy se acerco a Spike.

-¿Estas bien? – preguntó viendo la sangra en sus manos.

-Si cazadora ¿tú?.

-También.

-Me voy – se volvió y comenzó a caminar perdiéndose en la oscuridad, Buffy salió del cementerio con los demás, Casie sentía como la adrenalina comenzaba a disminuir y envidió a Xander y a Anya quienes iban abrazados muy juntos murmurando.

-Siempre hacen eso – le dijo Buffy – después de un patrullaje exitoso se ponen muy... cariñosos.

-No lo dudo – fue lo único que Casie pudo responder, Willow y Tara iban tomadas de la mano y se lanzaban miradas que decían mucho más que los cuchicheos de la otra pareja.

-Después de que Riley se fue, decidí que era tiempo para estar a solas conmigo misma, lo que menos quiero en este momento es alguien más del que tenga que preocuparme.

-Quizá en algún tiempo...

-Si, en el futuro, pero en un futuro lejano, definitivamente ya supere a Riley y a Ángel con mayor razón.

Llegaron a la tienda, guardaron las armas y se despidieron, Xander se llevó a Willow y a Tara y Casie y Buffy se dirigieron a la casa de las Summers, el día había sido largo y Casie por fin iba a poder descansar, eran casi las 12:00 de la noche.


	4. El viaje astral

CAPITULO 4: EL VIAJE ASTRAL

Cuando llegaron a casa de las Summers, Giles estaba en la sala leyendo, levantó la vista al oír la puerta y vio entrar a las chicas más poderosas que conocía, aún no podía creer que estuvieran juntas, se levanto.

-Hola Giles, - dijo Buffy entrando en la sala y sentándose frente a él - ¿todo bien?

-Si, Dawn se acostó hace rato, todo ha estado muy tranquilo, ¿Cómo les fue a ustedes? – se sentó mientras Casie hacía lo mismo junto a Buffy.

-¡Excelente! – contestó Casie sonriendo – encontramos un nido.

-¿Un nido? – pregunto preocupado - ¿Cuántos?

-Ocho – contestó Buffy – acabamos con todos.

-¿Todos están bien? – preguntó de nuevo mirándolas consternado.

-Si – dijo Buffy.

-Willow y Tara se veían bastante satisfechas – interrumpió Casie.

-Se defendieron contra 4 mientras llegábamos – continuo Buffy.

-Y terminaron sin un rasguño – Concluyó Casie.

-A Spike no le fue tan bien – dijo Buffy.

-Fueron solo unos rasguños, pero va a estar bien – concluyó poniéndose de pie – estoy algo cansada.

-Bien, yo me voy – dijo Giles poniéndose de pie a su vez. – mañana a las diez ¿les parece bien?

-Claro Giles y gracias por cuidar a Dawn.

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me tienes que agradecer esto?

-Esta bien, hasta mañana – Buffy cerró la puerta y se volvió hacia Casie quien le sonreía con cansancio, ella también quería dormir, había sido un día muy largo y lo único que quería era dormir.

-¿Agua?

-¡Me leíste el pensamiento! – dijo Casie siguiendo a Buffy a la cocina, tomaron agua y después Buffy le mostró la casa y la llevo a la habitación de huéspedes para que se instalara.

-Ahí esta el baño y en el closet hay toallas, si necesitas algo búscame, ¿esta bien?

-Claro Buffy y gracias.

-No digas eso, yo soy la que esta agradecida de que hayas venido hasta acá y...

-Aunque no fuera mi destino de todos modos hubiera venido, esta lucha no es solo por Dawn, es por todo lo bueno y hermoso que hay en el mundo, por todo lo que la cazadora representa, lo que tu representas, la amistad, el amor, todo lo bueno.

-Gracias Casie y buenas noches.

-Buenas noches Buffy.

Buffy salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta y se fue a su habitación a dormir, antes fue a ver a Dawn quien dormía placidamente envuelta en su sábana, en silencio se acerco y la beso en la frente, después de todo, todo iba a estar bien, lo sabía.

Casie miró a su alrededor, las pocas cosas que había llevado con ella estaban sobre la cama, y se sorprendió al ver que había más armas que ropa, y no había nada elegante, todo era muy funcional, jeans, playeras, pants, un par de tenis y las botas, ligas para el cabello y artículos personales, tomo la camiseta extra grande que usaba para dormir y entro al baño con el cepillo de dientes y una gran toalla que encontró en el armario, abrió la regadera y mientras el agua se calentaba se lavó los dientes, al terminar se miró en el espejo, y ahí estaba, una chica preciosa con los largos rizos color caoba enmarcándole el rostro y cayéndole hasta media espalda, movió la cabeza de un lado al otro, le Encantaba la sensación, el roce del cabello sobre su piel desnuda, que era demasiado blanca para su gusto, pero por más que había intentado broncearse no lo había conseguido hasta que se resignó, dio dos pasos atrás y alcanzo a verse hasta la cadera, cuando cumplió los 21 estaba acostumbrada a que todos le preguntaran si estaba enferma por que se veía demasiado flaca, pero ahora, fuera a donde fuera y vistiera lo que vistiera, siempre encontraba miradas de admiración para su cuerpo, y lo más importante que había pasado ese día era que después de mucho tiempo por fin entraba a un grupo en el que la miraban con admiración por quien era y no por como se veía.

Cansada de seguir pensando, por fin entro a la ducha, dejo que el agua tibia recorriera su cuerpo, disfruto de la fragancia del habón invadiendo sus sentidos, desenredo su cabello y lo cepillo con los dedos para no maltratar los rizos, estaba lista para salir, decidió demorarse un minuto más disfrutando del agua. Fue cuando lo sintió, un vértigo que nacía en el fondo de su estomago y que comenzaba a subir por su columna vertebral haciéndola temblar de pies a cabeza; antes de que la sensación se apoderará completamente de ella Casie cerró las llaves de agua, salió de la ducha, tomó a tientas la toalla, se envolvió con ella y se sentó en el piso con las rodillas dobladas, recargo la cabeza en ellas y las rodeo con sus brazos, era la posición más segura para recibir las visiones, aun que ella sabía que esta no era una visión común y corriente, esto era diferente, hacía mucho, al principio, las visiones le causaban un gran dolor de cabeza y la dejaban aturdida, pero ahora sabía manejarlas, si una visión llegaba muy fuerte, la refrenaba y la aceptaba, dejando que la envolviera, de esta manera no dolían en absoluto y era más fácil comprenderlas, las visiones eran escenas del futuro y dependiendo la intensidad con la que llegaran era cuando iban a ocurrir, si era débil y fácil de manejar eran de un futuro relativamente lejano, meses, incluso años, si eran fuertes  podían ser visiones del día siguiente, pero lo que atacaba ahora a Casie no se le podía llamar visión, era una especie de proyección astral, en la que de repente Casie se encontraba viendo hechos que sucedían en ese momento, generalmente ella podía hacer esta proyección a voluntad, solo dos veces antes las Fuerzas Superiores la habían "obligado" a hacerla sin ningún aviso más que el vértigo repentino. ,

En las proyecciones Casie se encontraba en otro lugar, observando y escuchando lo que pasaba a su alrededor, pero hasta ese momento nadie la había notado nunca, eran hechos que las fuerzas superiores habían querido que presenciara sin intervenir, las visiones, la mayoría, eran para que hiciera algo al respecto, pero las proyecciones astrales no, o eso pensaba.

La sensación de vértigo terminó, levantó la cabeza y abrió los ojos; estaba rodeada de oscuridad, sentada, recargada contra una pared, el aire olía a polvo, a encerrado, a humedad.

-Perfecto, un sótano o una tumba – pensó poniéndose de pie, mirando hacía el frente esperando a que sus ojos se adaptaran a la oscuridad, pero esta era demasiado profunda, con una mano se quito un mechón de cabello húmedo que le caía en la cara, y se percato de que estaba envuelta en la misma toalla, hasta ese momento se dio cuenta conscientemente de que durante las proyecciones se presentaba con la ropa que traía puesta, o que no traía, en esta caso, en silencio agradeció el hecho de haberse puesto los huaraches de baño, odiaba andar descalza, a menos que fuera en una playa, e incluso ahí lo dudaba, y esa era otra cosa, a pesar de que a ella no la notarán, ella sentía y percibía todo a su alrededor, sin que le hiciera daño, calor, frío, humedad, todo; se envolvió bien en la toalla, dejando sus brazos libres y la sujeto firmemente para que no se cayera y decidió intentar hacer algo que nunca había hecho en sus proyecciones; un poco de magia, extendió su mano derecha frente a ella con la palma hacía arriba y susurro.

-"Iluminate"- una pequeña bola de luz flotó sobre su palma, dejándole ver que estaba en lo que parecía ser un sótano, si bien con algo de polvo, pero no completamente descuidado.

Era como si solo hubieran pasado unos meses desde la última vez que lo limpiaron, había cajas por todos lados, estaban etiquetadas y Casie se acerco a leer que era lo que había ahí guardado, unas cajas decían sábanas, otras toallas, etc.

Casie siguió caminando sin percibir a nadie a su alrededor, la luz que llevaba en la mano apenas le permitía ver a unos centímetros de ella y no era suficiente, no quería encontrarse con algo horrible de pronto.

Levanto la mano con la luz sobre su cabeza y susurró de nuevo.

-"expandium iluminate".

La esfera de luz se elevó u unos centímetros del techo comenzó a descomponerse en una especie de niebla luminosa que empezó a retirar las sobras del sótano, a pesar de no ser una luz muy fuerte permitía que Casie distinguiera lo que había a su alrededor, miró con curiosidad, el sótano era bastante grande, unos metros delante de ella y a la izquierda había unas escaleras que subían, hacía ahí se encamino, aún no veía señales de nada extraordinario y ya casi alcanzaba la escalera cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de tropezar con unas piernas, por el asombro dio un brinco hacía atrás y cayó sobre una caja, que gracias a Dios tenía lo que parecían ser cobijas, miró los pies descalzos cruzados por los tobillos, luego seguían unas largas piernas enfundadas en jeans negros, para rematar, un torso musculoso apenas cubierto por una camisa también negra pero totalmente desabrochada con la tenue luz Casie no podía discernir si conocía a ese hombre o si estaba vivo o muerto, si era humano o no, pero lo cierto es que era endemoniadamente atractivo, rostro cuadrado, boca fina, nariz recta, pómulos altos, cabello negro y espeso, estaba tan inmóvil que parecía una escultura, Casie se levantó y se acercó lentamente, al lado izquierdo del hombre vio una botella abierta y a la derecha, cerca de su mano de largos dedos, una copa a la mitad, de lo que parecía vino tinto, el hombre tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba recargado en unas cajas, Casie se acercó mas, se detuvo a un metro de él y se puso en cuclillas para intentar verlo mejor, él hombre, sin abrir los ojos, tomó la copa y lentamente se la llevó a los labios, la vació de un trago y la dejo en el suelo, echo la cabeza hacia atrás y cuando la tenue luz pego en su rostro Casie lo reconoció y se sentó en el suelo, era Ángel, ni más ni menos, el vampiro con alma, Casie lo había visto antes en sus visiones y una vez lo vio de lejos durante algunas noches en los Ángeles, pero nunca lo había visto tan de cerca, ahora comprendía por que Buffy se había enamorado de él, su rostro no era el de un asesino, era el de un ángel, como su nombre lo indicaba, pero en ese momento su expresión era de desolación, Casie intento usar su poder empático pero no sintió nada, o porque no funcionaba en las proyecciones o porque Ángel estaba encerrado en sí mismo, el silencio era pesado así que Casie decidió hablar, de cualquier modo dudaba que él se enterará de su presencia.

-Ángel. ¿qué te pasa? – preguntó más para tratar de adivinar la respuesta que para que la oyeran.

-¿Quién eres? – respondió él sin abrir los ojos con una voz profunda y ronca, Casie se sorprendió.

-¿Puedes oírme? – él siguió sin moverse.

-¿Quién eres?

-Eso no importa, ¿qué té pasa? – insistió Casie.

Ángel enderezo la cabeza lentamente, tomo la botella y la copa y la lleno de nuevo sin mirar a Casie hasta que tomo otro sorbo de vino.

-¿Quién eres? – la mirada de Ángel sobre ella la hizo detener el aliento unos segundos y se dio cuenta que él la recorría con la mirada, y por primera vez se sintió más desnuda de lo que se había sentido nunca.

-Casandra, - respondió con un hilo de voz, intentando cubrirse mejor con la toalla sin conseguirlo.

-Bonita toalla, - dijo Ángel recogiendo las piernas y doblándolas bajo él - ¿qué haces aquí y cómo me conoces? – Casie no supo que responder a su comentario pero tenía que decirle algo y lo sabía.

-Exactamente no sé que es lo que hago aquí, las Fuerzas Superiores son las responsables de que este aquí y de que me veas, eso no debería de pasar, en realidad no estoy aquí, lo que estas viendo es una proyección de mi persona.

-¿Quién eres? – repitió Ángel.

-Ya te lo dije, Casandra.

-Eso no me dice nada, - Casie se levantó exasperada.

-Si Wesley estuviera aquí, él te podría decir quien soy.

-Pero él no esta.

-Ese no es mi problema, - Casie miró a lo alto de la escalera, la puerta estaba cerrada, sintió que Ángel se ponía de pie y lo encaro. – No sé cuanto tiempo más voy a estar aquí, ¿Qué té pasa? – Ángel miró a su alrededor sin decir nada, miró hacía el techo y luego miró a Casie de nuevo.

-La luz, ¿cómo lo hiciste?

-Magia

-¿Qué eres?

-¿Qué parezco? – pregunto bruscamente, haciéndose para atrás un mechón empapado de cabello.

-Además de rata mojada...

Al escuchar esto Casie se hizo 2 pasos para atrás, fue como si la hubiera golpeado de lleno en el rostro, Ángel se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que realmente acababa de herir a esa chica, y que lo había hecho sin razón.

-No elegí presentarme así, aunque no lo creas, Ellos me enviaron en el momento en que salía de la ducha y te aseguro  que si por mí fuera, hace rato ya no estaría aquí, - se volvió de nuevo hacía las escaleras y con un movimiento de la mano hizo que la puerta se abriera bruscamente y subió las escaleras mientras sentía las lagrimas correr por sus mejillas, durante su vida la habían llamado de muchas formas pero nunca rata mojada, ¡y ella que estaba preocupada por él! –"¡que se pudra!" – pensó Casie atravesando la puerta y mirando a su alrededor, estaba en una amplia cocina, siguió caminando hasta que salió a un salón amplio, había mesas amontonadas a los lados y una gruesa capa de polvo en el piso, salió de ese salón y llego al vestíbulo, y confirmo lo que ya se imaginaba, ese edificio había sido un hotel, miró a su alrededor y susurro, - ¿qué hago aquí?, vamos, tengo cosas que hacer mucho más importantes que escuchar insultos de un remedo de vampiro que perdió el rumbo ¿no creen? – murmuró mirando a todos lados, tratando que las Fuerzas Superiores le respondieran, aunque en realidad no esperaba que eso pasara; apoyó la cara en las manos, tratando de clamarse y quitando las lagrimas de sus mejillas, de pronto sintió a Ángel a su espalda y se quedo quieta.

-No debí... – dijo Ángel, Casie se alejo de él y lo encaro.

-Lo que debas o no debas hacer me tiene sin cuidado, no sé que hago aquí, y lo único que hice desde el momento que té vi fue preocuparme por tu estado de ánimo y tratar de averiguar que es lo que sucede, y lo que gané fue que me agredieras y...

-Lo siento ¿está bien? – interrumpió él alzando la voz – no estoy acostumbrado a que chicas semidesnudas salgan del fondo de mi sótano, apareciendo luces de no sé dónde y...

-¡No sabía dónde estaba!, ¡No veía nada! – Casie dejó de hablar, Ángel la miró consternado, no le gustaba la expresión que el rostro de ella había adquirido.

-¡Oh Dios! – susurró ella llevándose las manos a la cabeza mientras caía al piso, Ángel se adelanto en el momento justo para tomarla en sus brazos, evitando así que se golpeara, la visión la tomó totalmente por sorpresa, nunca espero que durante una proyección astral pudiera llegarle una visión tan fuerte, se desconecto automáticamente de la sensación de los fuertes brazos del vampiro rodeándola, y aceptó la visión, se sumergió en ella y el dolor casi desapareció.

Pudo ver a una chica rubia, vestida con un ajustado vestido rojo, apto para alguna fiesta, pero no para andar en casa, ella estaba inclinada sobre una mesa, viendo algo, Casie comenzó a ver de lo que se trataba, una lista de todos los amigos de la cazadora, incluyendo a Spike, con una descripción de cada uno y sus direcciones, Casie oyó la voz de la mujer.

-Vamos a eliminarlos uno a uno hasta que esa chiquilla tonta me dé mi llave.

-No, no, - lentamente Casie salió de la visión y se percató de que estaba sentada en el regazo de Ángel y que sus fuertes brazos la sostenían con firmeza, era cómodo estar así, quizá demasiado.

Ángel sintió él cambió en ella, notó que de nuevo estaba con él, y si en realidad era una proyección del verdadero ser de esa chica lo que sostenía entre sus brazos, era demasiado real, a pesar de que la toalla cubría las formas de su cuerpo, él podía sentirlo, podía aspirar el aroma de su cabello, sin saber por que exactamente hundió su cara entre los rizos mojados y aspiro envolviendo aún más a la chica entre sus brazos, acercándola más a él.

-¿Qué esta haciendo? – pensó Casie al sentir los movimientos de Ángel, por unos segundos no supo como reaccionar, su mejilla descansaba sobre el pecho del vampiro, cerró los ojos y respiro profundamente, dejando que su cuerpo se amoldará de forma natural al de él; una alarma comenzó a sonar dentro de ella – ¿Qué estoy haciendo? – se gritó a sí misma, y con toda su fuerza de voluntad levantó la cara y lo miró sin poder evitar un estremecimiento cuando su mirada se encontró con la mirada preocupada de Ángel.

-Gracias, - susurró intentando librarse de los brazos que la rodeaban, por un segundo Ángel se resistió a soltarla, pero al ver la determinación en su mirada se dio por vencido.

-¿Estas bien? – pregunto mientras se ponía de pie - ¿qué sucedió? – ella le miró como si acabará de hacer la pregunta más tonta del mundo.

-¿Cuántas veces has sostenido a Cordelia mientras tiene sus visiones? – ella seguía a la defensiva y Ángel sabía que él era el culpable.

-Muchas, al principio pensé que era eso, pero luego te quedaste muy tranquila, parecía...

-Tengo muchos más años de práctica con las visiones que Cordelia, sé controlarlas.

-"Imposible" – pensó Ángel, esta chica no podía ser mayor que Cordelia, ¿desde cuándo tenía visiones?.

Casie sintió su incredulidad y antes de que él pudiera dar voz a sus pensamientos ella habló.

-Tengo más años de los que aparento.

-¿Cuántos...?

-142.

-No, no es posible, eres humana, puedo oír...

-¿Ya pase de rata mojada a humana? – preguntó sarcásticamente, alejándose de él, sabía que no debía comportarse así, sabía que por alguna razón las Fuerzas Superiores la había enviado ante Ángel y estaba casi segura de que la razón era que necesitaba su ayuda, pero no iba a ser gratis, él también la necesitaba, y Cordelia, podía ayudarla a entender su don y logrando esto Ángel sería más fuerte, por que su conexión con las fuerzas Superiores sería mejor, pero él la había lastimado y ella no iba a dejar que lo olvidará, la voz de Ángel a su espalda, muy cerca de ella la hizo dar un pequeño saltó, no había sentido que se acercara.

-¿Qué viste? – preguntó, sabía que en ese momento por mucho que se disculpara no iba a lograr nada y por algo las Fuerzas Superiores habían puesto a esa chica entre sus brazos mientras tenía una visión.

-¿Qué? – dijo ella sobresaltada, encarándolo.

-Tu visión, ¿qué era?.

-¡Oh, Dios! – la expresión de ella cambió radicalmente, de repente recordó la visión y comenzó a hablar sin saber si Ángel entendería – Glory, va a atacar a la pandilla, dijo que los iba a eliminar uno a uno hasta que Buffy le devolviera su llave y sabe quienes son, donde viven, ¡todo! – ella se paseaba de un lado a otro – tengo que advertirles, tengo que... – volvió su cara hacia arriba, - ¿qué hago aquí? – gritó, se detuvo y miró a Ángel, - por algo me mandaron aquí, por algo... – se quedó callada con una expresión de gran concentración.

-Buffy no le va a entregar a Dawn a esa diosa o demonio o lo que sea, y tampoco va a permitir que les haga daño a los demás.

-Lo sé, - contestó ella mirándolo a los ojos, él sabía, eso era una buena señal.

-Va a tener que enfrentarla – dijo Ángel.

-Aún no es tiempo, aún no estamos listos.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Apenas llegue ayer con Buffy, se suponía que teníamos más tiempo...

-¿Tiempo para qué?

-Para prepararnos, para unir al equipo, para descubrir la forma de vencerla, para... – Casie se quedó callada y de pronto comprendió – Ya sé que hago aquí, - declaró mirando a Ángel, - necesitamos tiempo y tu eres quien nos lo va a dar.

-¿Yo?

-Si, ¿no lo entiendes?, - él la miraba intentando comprender sin lograrlo, ella continuó acercándose a él, - mira a tu alrededor, tienes todo este edificio vació y acondicionado como hotel, - Ángel comenzó a comprender – odio tener que hacer esto, pero es por lo que estoy aquí, tengo que sacarlos de Sunnydale ya mismo, y necesitamos un lugar donde quedarnos y; si estuviera en mi él dejarte al margen de esto lo haría, pero...

-Las Fuerzas Superiores ya lo decidieron, te entiendo, tráelos, yo los estaré esperando.

-Sé que aun no esta todo bien entre tu equipo y tu pero...

-Ellos estarán aquí, lo prometo.

-Bien, gracias, - ella miró a su alrededor y una pequeña sonrisa curvo sus labios, ahora fue el turno de Ángel para retroceder, la pequeña sonrisa había iluminado el rostro de la chica haciéndole sentir su fuerza, Casie lo miró de nuevo, - ¿estas bien?.

-Si, es solo que... – no supo que decir, - mañana...

-Mañana, no sé a que hora llegaremos, quizá por la tarde o al anochecer, - se calló un segundo como buscando palabras, lo miró y se adelanto hacía él, - Spike viene con nosotros.

-¿Qué? – respondió él acercándose a ella.

-Esparte importante del equipo, solo quería que estuvieras sobre aviso.

Ángel quería protestar, pero la mirada de ella le hizo saber que nada de lo que dijera podría cambiar el hecho de que el hijo retornará al lado del padre, la voz de Casie lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, ella se veía pálida.

-No me queda mucho tiempo, dile a Wesley que te hable de Casandra, y – una Casandra cada vez más transparente miró a su alrededor – contrata a alguien para que limpie este lugar, yo pagó.

Fue lo último que dijo, Ángel se quedó clavado en el lugar en donde estaba mirando el punto en el que Casie había desaparecido, miró el reloj en su muñeca, eran las 3:00 de la mañana, tenía que llamar al equipo, ninguno iba a estar muy contento de que les despertará, pero no tenían opción, era algo importante y tenían que tener todo listo para cuando la pandilla de Sunnydale llegará y sobretodo, quería saber todo lo que pudiera sobre Casandra antes de volver a verla, lentamente se encamino hacia la barra de la recepción, levanto el auricular del teléfono y comenzó a marcar.

Casie levantó la cabeza lentamente, no sabía exactamente cuanto tiempo había estado en esa posición, pero debía de haber sido bastante, sentía el cuerpo rígido y aterido por el frió, muy despacio estiró los brazos y las piernas y se quedó sentada esperando a que la circulación se restableciera como debía ser y mentalmente elaboró un plan de lo que tenía que hacer, en primer lugar, tenía que vestirse, y dormir, aunque fueran unas pocas horas, descansar física y emocionalmente del ajetreado día que acababa de tener y prepararse para lo que viniera. Tenía que levantarse antes de que saliera el sol para ir por Spike a la cripta, una vez de regreso despertar a Buffy, contarle lo sucedido y reunir a la pandilla, prepararse para el viaje y partir hacía L.A. para prepararse para su encuentro con Glory. Comenzó a levantarse lentamente poniendo así en marcha el plan que acababa de preparar.

DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, excepto Casie.

Nota: Manden reviews, please, espero que les esté gustando.


	5. Harmony

CAPITULO 5: HARMONY

Hacia un poco de frió, Casie se envolvió más en su gabardina, mientras las mariposas en su estomago se negaban a estar quietas, cada vez estaba más cerca de la cripta de Spike y tenía que controlarse para no correr y entrar precipitadamente, no quería asustarlo y a pesar de todo, no estaba dispuesta a dejar que él pensara que lo que había hecho el día anterior ya estaba olvidado, no se lo iba a hacer tan fácil, aunque a ella también le costará.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta de la cripta y sondeo los alrededores con la mente, no quería que los sorprendiera, y a pesar de que faltaba poco para que el sol saliera, no era imposible que se encontrará con algún vampiro rezagado y hambriento o con algún demonio.

Ahí dentro estaba Spike y... no estaba solo, sintió la presencia de alguien más, otro vampiro, pero los sentimientos de Spike no la dejaban ver quien era, sintió una exasperación tan fuerte que quien quiera que estuviera con Spike, inmediatamente le desagrado, no parecía peligroso, así que entró con una estaca lista en la mano derecha pero tácticamente guardada en el bolsillo de la gabardina.

Enfrente de ella estaba un área amplia con un ataúd de piedra del lado derecho y en el izquierdo un sillón viejo frente a un televisor, no había nadie a la vista pero alcanzaba a oír el rumor de la voz de Spike, y a pesar de no entender lo que decía, se notaba que estaba molesto, cerca del ataúd había una trampilla abierta, camino hacía ahí y comenzó a bajar sin hacer ningún ruido, las voces se fueron aclarando, el otro vampiro era una chica de voz demasiado melosa, incluso para aguantarla por unos minutos.

-Por favor Spikey, tu eres mi osito rubio ¿recuerdas?, no me puedes hechar a unos minutos de que salga el sol, ¿quieres que me haga polvo? – la chica suplicaba, Casie oyo que Spike gruñía algo que no entendió, pero luego el tono de voz que uso la hizo paralizarse al pie de la escalera, ellos estaban al fondo del lado izquierdo, aún no podía verlos.

-Harm, tengo más de dos semanas diciéndote lo mismo cada mañana, - el volumen iba en aumentando, - ya no te quiero cerca, ya no quiero escucharte, ya no quiero verte...

-Pero Spikey...

-¡Es Spike!, ¿es muy difícil para ti decirlo bien?, ¿cómo fue que te permití vivir aquí desde un principio? – terminó preguntándose más a si mismo que a ella, Casie comenzó a avanzar en silencio, pegada a la pared.

-Fue por acostarte conmigo ¿recuerdas? – respondió la chica – apenas entrábamos cada mañana, me arrastrabas a la cama y...

-¡Para mantener tu boca cerrada!, siempre parloteando, realmente me sorprende que aún no estés...

-Si no me han hecho polvo no ha sido por tu protección, si mal no recuerdo, hace algún tiempo anduve con una estaca en el corazón por varios minutos y...

-Debí haberla puesto ahí de nuevo después de quitarte el anillo...

-¡Y que esperas!, aquí estoy y no me estoy defendiendo, ¿o qué, el andar con la cazadora y sus amigos ya ablando al gran malo? – Casie escuchó un golpe seco y el sonido de un cuerpo cayendo mientras la chica gritaba, pero no de dolor.

-Eso es Spike, golpéame, muéstrame que el gran malo sigue aquí.

-Harmony, vete, - respondió Spike en voz baja, Casie estaba en la entrada de esa habitación, veía la espalda de Spike, desnuda, solo llevaba el pantalón y las botas, y frente a él, el suelo, la vampiro rubia, mirándolo con furia con sus grandes ojos amarillos, comenzó a levantarse sacudiendo el polvo del ajustado pantalón que realzaba las curvas de su cuerpo, Casie se dio cuenta de que la mano derecha comenzaba a dolerle de lo fuerte que apretaba la estaca, abrió un poco el puño para que la sangre circulara de nuevo, la simple idea de esa chica en la cama con Spike, diciéndole cosas ridículas como osito rubio o Spikey, le hacían desear patearle el trasero, se acercó un paso más, la furia había hecho que las mariposas por fin se quedaran quietas.

-Ya veo que el gran malo... – se interrumpió, la había visto – tiene visita, - olfateo un poco - ¿o desayuno? – Spike volteo y la miró sorprendido.

-Buenos días Spike, - dijo Casie con voz calmada – necesitamos hablar, - no sacó las manos de la gabardina, miraba directo a los ojos de Spike, pero era consciente del movimiento de Harmony acercándose a ella, acechándola, Spike también estaba al pendiente de Harm.

-Claro, - se acercó a ella, - salgamos, - Casie salió caminando de espaldas, sin dejar de mirar a Spike y a Harmony, una vez en el pasillo, Spike se quedó parado en el marco de la puerta para interponerse entre las chicas, Harm parecía fiera enjaulada detrás de él; de vez en cuando le golpeaba la espalda.

-Vamos Spike, hazte a un lado, yo la pruebo primero, luego le rompo el cuello y puedes terminar su sangre.

-¡Cállate Harmony! – respondió Spike golpeándola en la cara y con el demonio fuera, Casie no pudo resistirse.

-¡Me gustaría que lo intentaras! – Spike la miró asombrado y Harmony igual, con una mano en la mandíbula, donde había recibido el golpe, Spike estaba tan asombrado de la furia que veía en la mirada de Casie que cuando Harmony lo aventó, perdió el equilibrio y terminó al otro lado del pasillo, golpeándose la cabeza con el muro, quedó fuera de combate por unos minutos, veía a Harmony acercarse a Casie lentamente, y por más que lo intentaba no podía moverse, Casie lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, - ¿estás bien? – le preguntó, él ni siquiera podía contestar, Casie quería correr a su lado, pero primero tenía que ocuparse de Harmony, la miró de frente y la vampiro se detuvo mirando a esa humana que nunca había visto pero quien parecía conocer bien a Spike, a su Spike, y solo por eso se iba a divertir primero y después iba a alimentarse con ella.

-No lo creo – habló Casie y Harm la miró con sorpresa, - como yo lo veo, tienes dos pociones – siguió hablando aún sin moverse y sin sacar las manos de la gabardina, - puedes subir y meterte en el ataúd de piedra antes de que te alcance el sol, o te quedas aquí para que te golpee y luego te haga polvo, - se recargo en la pared del pasillo y saco las manos de la gabardina, dejándole ver la estaca que pasaba de una mano a otra, Harmony se detuvo y la miró, parecía que hablaba en serio pero esa no era una cazadora, lo podía oler, las cazadoras olían diferente, y esa chica, mucho más baja y delgada que ella era humana simplemente, sonrió enseñándole a Casie sus afilados colmillos y se tenso para atacarla.

-Veo que has tomaste una decisión, y lo siento por ti – dijo Casie separándose de la pared y preparándose, Spike las miraba sin poder enfocar aún la vista, toda la habitación daba vueltas; Casie pudo sentir la preocupación de Spike por ella, se replegó en si misma para que eso no la distrajera.

-Todo esta bien, no te preocupes.

Harmony la miró sin comprender que quería decir y dudo por un segundo, ese fue su error, el golpe de Casie le llegó de lleno a la cara; intentó reponerse pero una patada le dio de lleno en el pecho y se estrelló de espaldas en la pared contraría del pasillo, se levantó de un brinco y cargo contra Casie, estaba segura de que le iba a dar de lleno, pero de repente paso el sitió en el que Casie había estado, alcanzó a meter las manos y se detuvo en seco mirando a su alrededor, vio a la chica parada a su derecha mirándola, ni siquiera estaba agitada.

-¿Qué eres? – le preguntó preparándose de nuevo.

-Una simple y débil humana, o, ¿qué parezco?

-Si, eres humana, puedo olerte, pero...

-¿Pero qué?, ¿asustada, Harmony?, - la vampiro la miró con furia y se lanzó a ella, esquivó un puño agachándose, le dio con le hombro al estomago de Harm y la hizo dar una vuelta de campana por encima de ella, Harmony, cayó con un golpe sobre su espalda, Spike se levantó y se recargo en la pared, aún no podía moverse.

Casie se acercó y se detuvo a unos centímetros de él, su olor invadía sus sentidos; Harmony aún seguía en el suelo, todo le dolía, esperaba sentir la punta de la estaca atravesándola de un momento a otro pero eso no llegaba, la voz de Casie al fondo del pasillo le hizo abrir los ojos y comenzar a levantarse.

-¿Estas bien? – preguntó Casie perdiéndose en la mirada de Spike, con la mano izquierda tocó la mejilla del vampiro.

-Si, solo un poco mareado, - Spike no podía creer que los grandes ojos color violeta de Casie pudieran mirarlo de esa forma, Harmony se acercaba lentamente, ¿porqué esa chica estaba tan cerca de Spike?, ¿porqué lo tocaba? Y, sobretodo; ¿por qué él la tomaba de la cintura y la acercaba más a su cuerpo?, sin pensarlo más, corrió hacía ellos con la intención de separar a esa humana de su vampiro, ya estaba sobre ellos, cuando una pequeña mano se cerró sobre su garganta, era algo que no esperaba, sintió como la empujaban hasta la pared y frente a ella vio a Casie mirándola con exasperación.

-¿Por qué algunas criaturas simplemente no entienden cuando se les da una oportunidad; eres tonta Harmony o te haces?, yo no tengo nada contra ti y aún tienes unos minutos para guarecerte del sol, o puedo usar esto, - Harmony sintió la punta de la estaca sobre su pecho, miraba a Casie aterrorizada, ¡ella no podía terminar así!, Casie aflojó la mano sobre la garganta de Harm para permitirle hablar.

-Me voy, - alcanzó a murmurar, Casie la soltó y se hizo unos pasos hacía atrás mirándola mientras Harm tosía recuperando el aliento y encaminándose a las escaleras, quería gritarle a Spike, quería preguntarle quien era esa chica, por que la miraba así, a ella nunca la había mirado así, de hecho; con trabajo la miraba; subió las escaleras de prisa, aún faltaban casi 15 minutos para que saliera el sol; pero aún así no era suficiente para encontrar otra cripta, así que siguiendo las instrucciones de Casie se metió en el ataúd de piedra y cerró la tapa sobre ella, ya saldaría cuentas con Spike la noche siguiente; cerró los ojos y dejo que el sueño invadiera su cuerpo inmortal. Casie miró a Harm desaparecer al final de la escalera, sintió la mano de Spike en su cintura, acercándola a su torso desnudo.

-Casie, - murmuró en su oído con voz ronca, ella se estremeció poniendo la palma de su mano sobre le pecho de Spike, las mariposas en su estomago estaban sueltas de nuevo, no quería levantar la vista, no quería que su mirada se enganchara a la de él, no podía entretenerse, tenían que llegar a casa de Buffy lo más pronto que pudieran, los labios de Spike en su oreja borraron todo pensamiento coherente, Spike tomó su barbilla delicadamente y le hizo levantar la cara, se miraron, se estremecieron al mismo tiempo, él se inclino despacio, ella quería alzarse en la punta de sus pies y cerrar el espacio que los separaba, pero si se rendía a ello no iba a poder detenerse, toda la vida había esperado ese momento, entregarse en cuerpo y alma a William, por primera vez, por más de 140 años había esperado el momento de estar frente a él y quería que fuera como debía ser, no quería precipitarse, si iba a hacer el amor por primera vez en su larga vida, quería estar segura de que fuera en la forma correcta y con el hombre correcto, sabía que no era posible que hubiera alguien más que Spike para ella, su cuerpo se lo gritaba, pero tenía que estar segura, antes de que Spike pudiera besarla, Casie puso la punta de los dedos sobre los labios de Spike, él la miró asombrado y molesto; sin embargo tomó lo que le daban, con la mano libre sujeto la de ella sobre sus labios y la beso lentamente, sintió y vio el temblor en ella, Casie se aclaró la garganta intentando hablar, pero la sensación de los labios de él en sus dedos y su piel desnuda la distraían, - tenemos que irnos – dijo.

-¿A dónde pequeña? – contestó él, no sabía por que, pero sintió que lo correcto era llamarla pequeña, Casie siguió hablando, si se detenía a pensar, él podía volver a engancharla y quizá ya no podría resistirse.

-Vamos a casa de Buffy para reunir a la pandilla y después salimos de la ciudad-

-¿Dejar Sunnydale? – preguntó mientras dejaba que Casie se alejará de él, la siguió a la habitación que le servia de dormitorio.

-Si, Glory esta preparando un ataque para hoy y nosotros aun no estamos listos para enfrentarla, y aquí no nos podemos esconder de ella por mucho tiempo, así que lo mejor es poner tierra de por medio.

-Tienes razón, - dijo él poniéndose una playera - ¿a dónde vamos?

-Los Ángeles.

-¿Los Ángeles? – la miró sorprendido, ella miró a su alrededor, no era momento para decirle todo, tenía que irse.

-¿Qué vas a llevar? – le preguntó mirando a su alrededor, él se agacho en una esquina de la habitación y levanto una pequeña maleta, la miró y le sonrió.

-Hay que estar preparado para todo – ella asintió en silencio – ¿nos vamos esta noche?

-No; en cuanto este la pandilla reunida partimos.

-Pero yo; temía el auto acondicionado para cualquier hora del día, pero ya no...

-No es problema; ahora tenemos que llegar a casa de Buffy, - salió de la habitación, él la miró en silencio y la siguió, sin mirar atrás ni una sola vez.

DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, excepto Casie, los demás son de Joss Whedon, etc. Etc.


	6. El viaje

CAPITULO 6: EL VIAJE

Spike estaba parado en la división de la sala y el vestíbulo, recargado en la pared, mirando hacia la escalera, mientras a su alrededor se movían los miembros de la pandilla de un lado a otro, todos habían llegado con pequeñas maletas, sabían que saldrían de la ciudad y sabían que la causa era Glory, pero aún no entendían del todo, estaban esperando a que Casie bajará con sus cosas para que al fin les explicara, Willow, Tara y Dawn estaban en la cocina preparando provisiones para el viaje que era de 6 horas, incluso un termo para Spike, quien a pesar de que lo único que quería era no despegarse de Casie, ella había insistido en que quería que comiera algo antes de partir, no lo quería llevar hambriento, así que con ese pretexto, ella había subido con Buffy por sus cosas y él se había quedado tomando una taza de sangre, Giles, Xander y Anya organizaban los libros y los materiales que habían traído de la tienda de magia, Casie les había dicho que era buena idea llevar todo lo que pudieran. Spike peleaba consigo mismo, quería subir por Casie, besarla, hacerla suya de una vez por todas, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que no era el momento, tenía que esperar a que ella estuviera lista, por que él ya lo estaba, escucho pasos en el piso de arriba y levantó la vista, era la cazadora, quien traía 2 pequeñas bolsas al hombro y otra más grande entre las manos, Spike se adelanto y tomó la bolsa grande, era pesada.

-¿Vamos a llevar piedras cazadora?

-Son armas, Casie insiste en que vamos a tener que entrenar con todo esto.

-Bien... ¿Ya viene Casie? – pregunto tratando de que sonara como pregunta casual, mientras ponía la bolsa junto al resto del equipaje, Buffy lo miró.

-¿Me puedes explicar que hay entre tú y Casie?

-No entiendo cazadora, ¿qué quieres decir?

-No te hagas el inocente conmigo Spike, los observe ayer y los he visto toda la mañana, no le quitas la vista de encima, y más de una vez ella se ha retirado de ti después de permanecer tomados de la mano por unos momentos, y ahora estas aquí como perrito sin dueño preguntándome por ella; así que, ¿Me dices que pasa o se lo pregunto a ella?.

-No puedo contestar a eso cazadora, no es solo mi asunto, también la involucra a ella y no se si ella quiera que...

-Conocí a William antes de que fuéramos inmortales, - la voz de Casie los hizo mirar hacia la escalera, ella se reunió con ellos en el vestíbulo y dejó su maleta junto a las demás, - de hecho,...

-El mismo día que Dru me encontró, ella también se volvió inmortal, aun que de forma muy diferente y...

-Tu estabas enamorada de... – interrumpió Buffy mirando a Casie sin creerlo.

-Completamente, - respondió ella sonriendo tristemente – pero él no se daba cuenta siquiera de que yo existía; - se detuvo ante la mirada dolida de Spike, - no es tu culpa, ya te lo dije, - continuó mirándolo y acercándose a él – era nuestro destino.

Buffy miraba primero a uno y luego al otro, no podía creer la forma en que Spike miraba a Casie, nunca le había visto esa mirada, ni siquiera en su mejor época con Drusilla, ahí había algo, y algo grande. Cuando Casie estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de él, Spike puso una de sus manos en la mejilla de ella y la acaricio, acercándose más, Buffy se dio cuenta de lo que iba a pasar y supo que tenía que detenerlo, sino todos se iban a dar cuenta y las cosas se iban a complicar aún más, Casie sintió la preocupación de Buffy, recargo su rostro en la mano de Spike, se movió un poco y luego se retiró, al mismo tiempo que Buffy tomaba a Spike del brazo y lo retiraba de Casie, en ese momento Dawn, Willow y Tara salieron de la cocina, Casie miró su reloj, eran las 10 de la mañana, llevaban buen tiempo.

-Todo listo en la cocina, - dijo Willow.

-Bien, gracias chicas – dijo Casie retirándose de Spike, - ¿pasamos a la sala?, tenemos que irnos.

-Todos la siguieron, Giles, Xander y Anya los miraron, ya habían terminado y se prepararon todos para escuchar a Casie, ella les resumió lo que le había pasado la noche anterior y la visión de Glory planeando matarlos y la forma en que las Fuerzas Superiores la habían guiado hasta Ángel, cuando les dijo que se quedarían en el Hyperión, el hotel en donde Ángel tenía su agencia de detectives, ninguno dijo nada, ya que entendían que no tenían opción, pero Casie notó como Spike comenzaba a moverse inquieto, y sintió como la idea no le gustaba nada; continuo.

-Nos vamos a ir en la camioneta de Buffy y en mi auto.

-Genial; - interrumpió Spike, - un convertible y una camioneta con más ventanas que...

-Tranquilo, - dijo Casie algo molesta por la actitud del vampiro, él aún no confiaba en ella, - ya tengo resuelto todo...

-No lo dudo, - continuo Spike agresivo, - lleven al vampiro en la cajuela ¿no?

-No seria mala idea – susurro Xander.

-Oí eso niño – dijo Spike mirándolo de forma asesina.

-Tranquilos todos, - interrumpió Buffy, - parecen niños, si Casie dice que tiene todo resuelto es por que así es. – Spike y Xander la miraron, el primero en forma desafiante y el segundo arrepentido.

-Gracias Buffy, - dijo Casie mirando a Spike molesta, él se dio cuenta de esto. - Xander, Anya, Willow, Tara y Buffy, ustedes van en la camioneta, Dawn, Spike y Giles vienen conmigo, ¡andando!, -termino poniéndose de pie, todos la siguieron y comenzaron a llevar el equipaje a los autos, Willow y Tara separaron las provisiones, Buffy alcanzó a Casie en la cochera, estaba subiendo la capota del auto.

-Se que se lo merece, pero, ¿no piensas llevártelo en la cajuela, verdad?, ¿o si?, - le pregunto.

-Por más que en este momento así fuera, no, no voy a llevarlo en la cajuela, y tampoco lo voy a hacer viajar todo el camino bajo una cobija.

-¿entonces?

-Súbete – Buffy se subió en el asiento del copiloto y Casie en el del conductor, cerraron las puertas, - le hice ciertas modificaciones al auto, observa – abrió un compartimiento en el centro del tablero y manipulo varios botones, se escucho un leve zumbido y una especie de pantallas grises cubrieron todas las ventanas, Buffy miró a su alrededor y luego miró a Casie sin comprender.

-Esto elimina la entrada del sol, pero ¿cómo vas a manejar? – Casie sonrió misteriosamente y apretó varios botones más, antes de que Buffy se diera cuenta, las pantallas se aclararon y pudo ver hacía afuera como si no estuvieran, siguió mirando a Casie sin entender.

-El coche esta rodeado por pequeñas cámaras de video que proyectan las imágenes de lo que se ve a través de los vidrios y no entra ni un rayo de sol, lo hice por divertirme y previniendo un caso como este.

-Esto es increíble...

-Lo increíble va a ser la cara de Spike cuando salgamos de la cochera y vea el sol por las ventanas.

-¿No vas a decirle?.

-Quizá; ya que salgamos, se merece el susto ¿no crees? – Buffy sonrió asintiendo y bajaron del coche.

-¿Por qué no voy yo con ustedes? – le pregunto mientras entraban a la casa.

-Lo estuve pensando, podríamos ir los 3 con Dawn, pero eso dejaría a los demás muy vulnerables, una vez en la carretera, nosotros no vamos a poder salir del auto a menos que estemos lejos del sol y si nos atacaran, aun que dudo que pase, no podríamos ayudar a los que vienen en la camioneta.

-Ya entiendo, tienes razón, tenemos que equilibrar fuerzas; bien, en marcha, al mal paso darle prisa...

-No eres la única que no esta de acuerdo en que nos quedemos con Ángel.

-No es que no este de acuerdo, es que va a ser muy extraño, eso es todo.

-Todo va a salir bien, ya lo veras.

-No lo dudo.

Ya estaba todo acomodado en los autos, quedaron en que Xander manejara la camioneta y que iban a seguir a Casie, habían conseguido unos intercomunicadores por si se necesitaba hacer una parada de emergencia, todos ya estaban acomodados en los autos, Spike iba en el asiento trasero con Dawn, Casie le había dicho a Giles que el iría adelante, Spike comprendía que había sido rudo con ella pero había sido su instinto de conservación hablando y no él conscientemente, además, eso de quedarse con Ángel no le gustaba nada, aún miraba a Casie sin entender como iba a viajar y ella no le decía nada, Dawn y Giles se notaban preocupados, Casie acciono el control de la cochera y esta empezó a abrirse.

-¿No es mejor que Spike se cubra con algo? – preguntó Giles.

-No, - contestó Casie encendiendo el auto, Dawn le paso disimuladamente una cobija a Spike, él comenzó a prepararse.

-No necesitas eso, - la voz de Casie lo petrifico, era muy dura. - ¿No confías en mi?, si digo que vas a estar bien es por que lo vas a estar.

-Claro amor, como tu digas, - dijo devolviéndole la cobija a Dawn.

-No me digas amor – le dijo poniendo en reversa el auto y sacándolo de la cochera, todos se quedaron sin habla, a pesar de ver el sol brillando afuera, pero dentro seguía oscuro, Spike abrio los ojos y alcanzo a ver la sonrisa de triunfo de Casie en el espejo retrovisor.

-Pero... ¿cómo...? – comenzó a preguntar Dawn, Casie la interrumpió y les explicó el mecanismo que tenía el coche y comenzaron el viaje. Spike iba más tranquilo, pero muy serio, Dawn le tomó la mano, él la miró y respondió a la sonrisa de la niña, Casie encendió el radio, y comenzó a hablar con Giles, quien la interrogaba sobre todos los detalles de su proyección astral y de la visión, Casie le respondía con paciencia, explicándole todo lo que quería saber hasta que comenzó una canción, lo interrumpió.

-Espera un momento Giles, por favor, esta canción me encanta, - busco la mirada de Spike volteando a verlo muy rápidamente y comenzó a cantar muy bajito, Dawn también, a ella también le gustaba esa canción, Spike la escucho con atención, la mirada de Casie le dijo que tenía que hacerlo.

SAVE FERRIS.

LET ME IN.

I've been watching you and all you do

For quite some time,

Knowing all the ins and outs of you 

I should've known what was on your mind.

But all the world is spinning round and round

Inside my head tonight

I will fall into the darkness

And I fear I will never see the light (repeat)

So let me in

All that I wanted from you

Was something you'd never do

So let me in

Oh please tonight

Don't let this end

Tonight I'll fall.

Through no light the darkness seems to be

So very strong

How does one alone against the world

Find the strength to carry on?

What happened to the way we used to love

It seemed as though life had just begun

But now that love has come and gone to fade away

Like the setting sun

Cuz' you won't let me in.

All that I wanted from you

Was something you'd never do

So let me in

Oh please tonight

Don't let this end

Tonight

Cuz' I'm starting to fall

So let me in.

It was all that I wanted from you

It was something you never knew

To let me in

But not tonight

For this is the end

Tonight

I fall.

Terminó la canción y le siguió otra, Dawn seguía cantando, Giles se sumió en sus pensamientos, quería hacer más preguntas pero no quería cansar a Casie, la miró y comprendió que no era el momento, ella estaba muy seria.

No sabía si había sido buena idea hacer que Spike pusiera atención a la canción, era cierto que la letra describía la forma en que se sentía, miró al retrovisor, la camioneta venía cerca de ellos, todo iba bien, quería voltear a mirar a Spike pero no se atrevía, siguieron pasando los minutos, Casie dejo que la carretera tuviera toda su atención, le gustaba como el coche se volvía parte de su cuerpo, la sensación de poder y libertad, poder ir a donde quisiera y a la velocidad que quisiera, siempre que no hubiera un policía de transito cerca, le gustaba viajar por carreteras desiertas, perderse en el paisaje y en la concentración de dirigir el coche, de conducir, se perdía dentro de todo eso, sin preocuparse por nada, ni por quien era, ni por la soledad, ni por el hecho de ser inmortal y sobre todo, sin recordar que su William estaba en algún lugar del mundo y con la seguridad de que irlo a buscar sería un error, pero en ese momento no lograba fundirse con el auto y la carretera, no dejaba de pensar que Spike venía atrás y que lo más probable era que no le quitara la mirada de encima; estaba encerrada en si misma, no quería sentir nada en ese momento, ahora comprendía el por que de la sensación de que buscar a William era un error, ahora era Spike, un vampiro sin alma, sabía que los vampiros podían amar, incluso más que los humanos, lo había visto a lo largo de su vida, también sabía que Spike era muy apasionado, lo sentía cada vez que la tocaba, que la miraba, simplemente al escucharlo hablar se daba cuenta de su apasionamiento, pero también sabía que el hecho de ser vampiro lo hacía ser impulsivo, incluso desconsiderado, era imposible que él pudiera sentir o incluso imaginar lo que ella sentía, ella, en el fondo, siempre sería Casandra Whitman, quien se había enamorado de William el poeta, pero él...

William había muerto y solo quedaba Spike, y ahora Casie tenía que decidir si él era lo que ella quería, tenía que tener paciencia para comprobar si él podía enamorarse de ella y no solo desearla, y tenia que dejar de pensar en él como William, era Spike, un vampiro con el que se había encontrado por primera vez el día anterior y con el que la atracción química que sentían el uno por el otro amenazaba a cada segundo con hacerlos estallar.

Tenía que mantener la cabeza fría, hablar con él, conocerlo y dejar que él la conociera y definitivamente, tenía que evitar el más mínimo contacto para evitar tentaciones, tenía que ser Casandra y cumplir su misión ahí, ayudar a la cazadora a acabar con Glory, si algo más surgía, entonces lo tomaría, pero definitivamente, ya no buscaría, dejaría que las cosas cayeran por su propio peso, que fluyeran con naturalidad, desde que se volvió inmortal había evitado el contacto cercano con los mortales, para no salir lastimada, y en las últimas 24 horas, dos vampiros se las habían ingeniado para mostrarle lo vulnerable que podía ser, había trabajado duro durante muchos años y no iba a permitir que nadie la lastimara, mucho menos unos vampiros.

-Casie, ¿qué pasa, esta todo bien? – la voz en el intercomunicador la trajo de vuelta a la realidad, era Xander, miró el retrovisor, la camioneta iba muy atrás, demasiado, se dio cuenta de que había acelerado hasta pasar por mucho el límite permitido y que sujetaba con tanta fuerza el volante que sus nudillos estaban blancos, relajo las manos un poco y comenzó a disminuir la velocidad.

-¿Casie? – Xander insistía, se oía preocupado, se aclaró la garganta antes de responder.

-Todo bien Xander, gracias, creo que me deje llevar y comencé a acelerar sin darme cuenta, lo siento, ¿todo bien allá atrás?.

-Perfecto, todas van profunda y totalmente dormidas y por allá?

Casie no había pensado en la quietud del auto, miró a Giles que dormía, y luego movió el retrovisor para ver a Dawn, iba recargada en Spike, Casie no lo veía, pero sabía que acariciaba el cabello de la niña por que lo veía moverse, ella iba dormida con una sonrisa en los labios, se sentía segura.

-Aquí voy igual que tú.

-¿Incluso Spike? – pregunto Xander asombrado.

-No lo se, yo...

-Solo miraste por el retrovisor y él no se refleja.

-Así es, - Casie sentía la mirada de Spike, y sabía que escuchaba cada palabra que decía y que solo ella escuchaba a Xander, no iba a demostrarle ningún interés, desde ese momento iba a ser la reina del hielo, ahora se arrepentía de haber dejado que él escuchara la canción.

-Bueno, Casie, parece que mi princesa despertó, así que...

-Esta bien Xander, cualquier cosa llámame, ya falta poco para que lleguemos.

-Bien, bye.

-Bye. – miró el reloj del tablero del auto, era la 1 de la tarde, en tres horas y media llegarían a su destino, en silencio le pidió a las Fuerzas Superiores que mantuvieran a Giles dormido, no tenía muchas ganas de hablar.

-¿Esta todo bien atrás? – la voz profunda de Spike hizo que un estremecimiento involuntario le recorriera la espalda.

-Si, - fue su única respuesta.

-¿Y tú?; ¿estas bien?

-Perfectamente...

-¿Por qué siento que no es así? – se movió un poco y se acercó pasando una mano por el espacio que quedaba entre los asientos delanteros, acercando su rostro al de ella.

-No lo se – respondió Casie, todo su cuerpo se tenso al sentir la cercanía del vampiro, sus nudillos volvían a estar blancos.

-La canción de hace rato... – habló al oído de Casie, muy bajito, - querías que prestara atención por algo en particular o solo...

-Lo único que dije es que esa canción me gusta.

-Si, pero, la forma en que me miraste...

-No hay nada de particular en la canción-

-Pero yo creí...

-Spike, - tomó aire y lo miró rápidamente para después dirigir la mirada de nuevo al camino, - estoy tratando de conducir, y... – sintió la mano de Spike en su cintura, moviéndose hacia delante, tratando de levantar un poco su playera para tocar su piel, Casie se estremeció, las mariposas la traicionaban de nuevo, con un gran esfuerzo logro desprender su mano derecha del volante y ponerla sobre la de Spike, no dijo nada, no podía hablar, pero entrelazo sus dedos con los de él, retiró la mano de Spike de su estomago y la puso entre los asientos, bruscamente la soltó y volvió a agarrar el volante, Spike volvió de nuevo al ataque, pero esta vez apenas la había tocado cuando ella le retiró la mano de nuevo, él no dijo nada pero se hizo para atrás bruscamente, despertando con el movimiento a Dawn.

-¿Ya llegamos? – preguntó adormilada.

-No amor, - pudo responder Spike – vuelve a dormir, le acomodo la cabeza en su pierna y siguió acariciándole el cabello, la niña se volvió a dormir, siguieron el viaje en silencio.

Iban entrando a los Ángeles cuando Giles despertó, Casie comenzó a hablar con él de las veces que había estado antes en esa ciudad, iba al pendiente de que la camioneta no se separará.

-Ahí es – dijo señalando un edificio grande a la derecha.

-Vaya que es grande – dijo Giles, - ¿dices que era un hotel?.

-Así es, el Hyperión, había un demonio que se alimentaba de la paranoia de la gente, Ángel y su equipo acabaron con él y después rentaron el lugar a un precio muy bajo... creo que...- dejo de hablar mientras doblaba a la derecha, entrando al estacionamiento subterráneo del edificio, se detuvo cerca de la puerta de acceso, todo estaba apenas iluminado por unas cuantas bombillas, pero estaba limpio, ahí estaba el convertible negro de Ángel y una camioneta blanca, Casie y Giles bajaron, se estiraron un poco, Casie abrió la cajuela y Giles se acercó, tomo varias maletas.

-Creo que me voy adelantando para avisar que llegamos.

-Buena idea, yo voy a despertar a Dawn, - los de la camioneta también empezaron a bajar, estaban algo adormilados, excepto Xander, quien empezó a bajar maletas y a acercarlas a la puerta, Casie se asomo al interior del auto, Spike no se había movido y miraba hacía el otro lado, tenía los labios apretados y la mandíbula rígida, seguía furioso. Casie hizo hacia delante su asiento y se inclinó para alcanzar a Dawn, tomo una de sus manos y le habló bajito.

-Dawn..., ya llegamos, despierta, - Dawn se sentó y miró a su alrededor, se estiró, Casie se hizo para atrás para darle espacio para que se bajara, Spike seguía sin moverse, así que ella fue a la parte de atrás a seguir bajando cosas.

Dawn terminó de estirarse, bostezo y miró a Spike, algo no estaba bien.

-¿Qué pasa? – le pregunto buscando su mirada, pero él no la miró.

-Nada amor, - Dawn apenas lo escucho.

-Eso no es cierto, tu no te pones así por nada, - esta vez él la miró, tardo unos segundos en hablar.

-No te preocupes amor, estoy bien, ahora se me pasa.

-Pero...

-Vamos, hay que bajar, sino van a empezar a decir que no queremos ayudar con las cosas o algo así, - diciendo y haciendo, Spike bajo por la puerta de Giles y Dawn por la de Casie, Buffy se acercó.

-¿Qué tal el viaje? – preguntó rodeando a Dawn por los hombros.

-Bien, dormí todo el camino.

-¡Floja!

-El burro hablando de orejas largas – dijo Xander sonriendo, detrás de Buffy, - la pequeña cazadora también durmió todo el camino.

-¡Xander! – dijo Buffy haciendo como que lo perseguía, todos rieron, excepto Spike, quien ya estaba junto a la puerta con varias maletas en cada brazo, quería alejarse de Casie, por que si la tenía enfrente era capaz de hacer una locura, pero no quería entrar solo, por fin Dawn y las brujas se acercaron, las dejo pasar y entró detrás de ellas, llegaron a unas escaleras y comenzaron a subir, de repente se detuvieron, Spike alzó la mirada y ahí estaba Ángel, exactamente como lo había visto la última vez, todo vestido de negro y con la mirada torturada, suspiró, no tenía otro remedio más que aguantar, Ángel saludo a Willow y ella le presento a Tara como su novia, si Ángel se sorprendió no lo demostró, después miró a Dawn, sin hablar los dos se abrazaron, se soltaron y Dawn continuó subiendo, Ángel y Spike quedaron uno frente al otro en un descanso de la escalera, se miraron.

-Spike.

-Ángel, - inclinaron la cabeza y cada uno siguió su camino, Spike hacia arriba y Ángel hacia abajo.

DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes es mío, excepto Casie, los demás le pertenecen a Joss Whedon, etc. La canción que uso en este capitulo es de Save Ferris y se llama Let me in.


End file.
